How to impress Tigress
by Drama sapphire
Summary: One day during a game of truth and dare with the male students of the Jade Palace, Po has been dared by Monkey to come up with ways to get Tigress impressed within three days or he won't be able to eat his almond cookies. Will Po be able to succeed and eats Monkey's cookies again? And will Tigress be impressed by Po's attempts or does she have to keep hiding her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back and I know I haven't been actively updating much because again I was still coming up with ideas for my stores. But recently while I was thinking about some of my stories including this one, I was taking a shower one afternoon when I was having imaginations about this story. Suddenly, ideas like flowed into my mind and it plays like I was watching a movie or an episode while my head under the shower head with water pouring over my hair. So now I think I got a lot of ideas from the beginning until the end of this story. It takes place after the first Kung fu Panda movie and during the TV series that was rated K+. But don't go thinking that I would make M rated romantic fanfics because I don't want to. Plus, it has tons of humor and some bits of romance in the later chapters. Have fun reading guys and review when you want to! I promise that this story will have exactly like 5 chapters to decrease boredom! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DreamWorks but I do own this story from my imaginations. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

"Ok Mantis! Truth or dare!" , Monkey asked Mantis as they were bathing in a private bathhouse for males inside a big wooden bathtub along with Crane and Po.

Today was their night off from a mission that they've easily accomplished within 2 hours during the afternoon after lunch. It was just another attack at a random Chinese village by boar bandits beyond the bamboo forests. The bandits were easily defeated by Po and the Furious Five and the villagers rejoiced. The villagers want to give their heroes some rewards but Po told them to just give them some bean buns and water for their short journey back to the Jade Palace.

When they've returned to Palace, Shifu praised and congratulated his students for succeeded in their mission and not demanding the villagers to give them money as rewards except for food and lodging just in case if they were either hungry or can't be able to return to the Jade Palace when there's emergencies that needs to be taken care of.

So now the girls are already done bathing and minding their own business in their rooms. For example, Tigress is meditating quietly without any lighted wax candles in her room because she wants to calm her mind and have relaxation before she can sleep peacefully while Viper was sleeping with two cucumbers above her eyes.

The boys however were in the middle of a game called truth and dare during their bath together and Mantis was selected to pick a truth or dare question.

"I'm picking…truth!" Mantis said. Monkey chuckles lightly and said "How many times you've flirted with attractive ladies and have failed relationships with besides your ex-fiancée Hao Ming and your ex-girlfriend who happens to be a butterfly?".

Both Crane and Po covered their mouths as they laughed because they both remembered Mantis' stories about his ex girlfriends that he liked and have relationships with that later ended badly such as being cheated by most of the girls, getting chased or being forced to have a duel with the jealous boys, or got himself freaked out and ran away for his life.

Mantis was silent for a few seconds and remembers the number of girls he liked in his mind. But when he sees Viper's face appearing in his memory, he blushes a little bit red on his cheeks 'Viper may be a little scary when she hisses but she's still pretty when she smiles'.

Then he replies "Let me think. There's this pretty female moth I've flirted with once a few years ago but she rejected me because she don't like guys who flirts but she prefers males who liked her seriously. Then there's another female light purple mantis that turns out to be a looker that got me running away for my life. I've almost flirted with her but when I'd found who she really was, I've left her and I never saw her again. After that, I also remembered a female yellow mantis with the most very beautiful jade colored eyes I've ever seen. You remember Ying Ma right?".

Po shook his head which Mantis assumes that he know that Po doesn't know much of Mantis' other former love interests in the past. But Crane and Monkey does "Of course we both do. You two seem to be having a good start".

Then Crane gave him smile "Until you've realized that she was using you to get back on her boyfriend for not being a gentlemen and not appreciating her much".

Po raised his brow in surprise "Seriously? Then what happens next?". Mantis stops smiling and sadly sighs "I asked her to break up with me and make up with her jealous boyfriend to apologize to him for cheating and she apologized for using me. Luckily we both forgave her and she got back together with her boyfriend. Recently I've heard that her boyfriend is treating more better and he is grateful that she's no longer cheating on him. The best part is that-".

"Oh we understand Mantis. You've already told me and Crane that she's the last girl you've flirted. Until Viper came to the palace and you've secretly fallen head over forelegs for her" Monkey smirks.

Po turns his head around to Crane's direction "Really? Mantis has a crush on Viper? But I thought you and she were together".

Crane shook his head "Not really. Well I could guess that she has a crush on me but I know that Mantis has crush on her. She is pretty but I hate to hurt his feelings and he would think I'm stealing his crush. Which is why I told Mantis that I just want to be friends with her. As a matter of fact, we are all friends right?".

His friends nodded their heads. Crane then continues "So to put the misunderstandings to rest, I've asked Viper to forgive Mantis and he did forgave her. But he made me wait for me to apologize to him for a couple of days".

But Mantis held up his left front foreleg to contradict him "Nuh uh. If I remember correctly, ever since Viper apologized to me, I've been waiting for you to talk to me for two days. Man, I felt like as if you were ignoring me and not bothering to hang out with me either".

"B-But…actually, I was worried that you're still upset at the misunderstanding. You should know by now that Viper is like a sister to me and she told me that I'm just a friend she needs to talk to when bad things happen. I'm not a egocentric person and I've thought you were over that for months already" , Crane said, still afraid that Mantis hasn't get the image of accidentally seeing Viper give Crane a back message.

But then Mantis laughs and sways his left front foreleg with amusement "Aww…are you still thinking about that time? Don't worry! I'm already gotten over it! But Viper and I are just hanging out like best friends now! Who says that you must rush romance so quick in an entire month?".

"You do!" , Monkey replied with a sheepish smile that made Mantis blushed and chuckled nervously.

"V-V-Very funny Monkey", Mantis sarcastically said.

Po however didn't laugh and he asks Crane again "What happened at the time when that misunderstanding happens before I came to the palace? Did you two did something either appropriate or inappropriate?".

Crane glares at him "No we didn't have a relationship Po. She was giving me a message for my aching back in my room when Mantis came in. And if you want to know who I was having a real loving relationship with, it's one of my friends from the Lee Dai Kung Fu Academy, Mei Ling".

Po raises his brow "Whoa! The female mountain cat who was currently a bodyguard for the princess of the Phoenix palace? How long are you two together?".

"Oh from the time I was 17 until 18 years old. She was the first friend who never teased me and she encouraged to try out for the academy. Without her, I never have had any confidence to pass or would've still be an janitor assistant. From time to time as months passed, we'd have feelings for each other and eventually start going out as a couple more than friends. But then we parted on the same day I was selected to come to the Jade Palace while she must leave to the Phoenix Palace. We've said our goodbyes and promised each other that we would meet again soon while sending each other letters when we have free time" , Crane said.

Po nodded his head which Crane assumes that he understands their relationship with a smile "Wow. So now you and Mei Ling are having a long distance relationship? I heard some rumors that relationships like that made your hearts grow fonder and deepens your feelings for one another".

Hearing Po saying those kind words made Crane blushed too "Um…r-r-really? I-I didn't know that. Thanks for letting me know about it. Guess tonight's gonna be another round of sending a new love letter to my girl. How about you? Have you gotten yourself a perfect girl yet?".

Po begin blush slightly and turns his face away "Well uh…there's this girl I liked but she doesn't know how I feel about her and I needed to find any possible ways to impress her".

"Oh you already have found someone? Who is she and where does she come from?" , Crane asked him.

Po chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck as he reminiscing about his crush (The same way Aladdin did when he talked to Genie about Princess Jasmine in "Disney's Aladdin"). He then looks at Crane, Mantis, and Monkey who seems to be very eager and anxious to listen from him "Ok. She's from here and was in the Jade Palace like we are now. She isn't related to any of us like blood relatives and she isn't a servant girl. She has like a tough girl attitude and she is a very strong warrior. Between me and her, she loves kung fu. But the difference is that I was an easy going male while she was like an hardcore female. She was very brave, bold, and loyal to her master but she was a little bitter and feisty when I first met her. But underneath that cold smile and growls of hers, I only thought of her as…sexy and beautiful even though she never applies too much makeup or going to any beauty pageant which is why she became my favorite".

But then he stops when he can hear gulps from Crane's, Mantis' and Monkey's throats with a look of shock, fear, bewilderment, and worries on their faces. Po don't know why they've had start acting that way…until he then realized they know which girl he was talking about.

Monkey then suddenly raises up one of his right fingers that seems to be bent from the water and he stuttered "Y-Y-You…P-P-Po…don't tell me that you have a crush on Tigress? You number one favorite kung fu warrior?".

Po nodded his head "Y-Yeeeaah I guess you could say that. Look, I know that you guys…maybe 2 out of three or one out of three got used to her attitude every month even though she's a little mean and may not be the right girl for me. But listen, not only I'm her big fan but I liked her a lot ever since I was a kid. I even felt sorry for her childhood back at the Bao Gu orphanage and".

But then Mantis interrupts him and said "Wait a second Po! H-How did you know about her childhood? Didn't Master Shifu ever told you that her past is supposed to be top secret? Didn't you know that Tigress doesn't want to mention about her early childhood?".

Po was silent for a few moments until he sighs "Yeah I know how much she hates when people spreading rumors about her early childhood before Master Shifu adopted her. But I'm not gonna tell you how I know about her past and promise me that you won't tell her that I've already know about her childhood. It's just that I really wanted to be more closer to her and do whatever I can to cheer her up or help her. Has anyone ever tried to do it for her besides me?".

The males all stared at each other for a word to come out of their mouths or a beak. Then the silence was broken by Crane "I did tried to have a relationship with her but she just wants me to be her comrade in battles and an acquaintance or a friend. I do have a little crush on her but nowadays just a bit because I'm not really her type of a guy who needs her support. To her, I'm just a friend and a sparring partner during training against each other. But if you want to be hers, you have to try at least bear with her attitude more longer and understand her more. Just in case if you want to think about impressing your lady".

Everything was all quiet again until Monkey claps his hands together "Ok! I think we have enough break time about our love lives except for me since I haven't found a girl of my own yet but now let's get back to the game. Last time, I asked Mantis how many love interests he has in the past till now which happens to be Viper who we assumed to be his new love interest".

"Whoa whoa! Monkey! Viper and I are now just close friends ok? Can we just skip that for tonight and let me have my turn?", Mantis asked.

Monkey shrugs his shoulders "Alright if that's how you feel now, go ahead and ask anyone a truth or a dare question?".

Mantis smiles and quickly selected Po "Po! Truth or dare?".

"Uh…truth?", Po replied.

Mantis chuckled lightly and replies while snickering "Ok then, tell me what do you think the almond cookies from that cookie jar in the kitchen taste like?".

That question made everyone froze. Crane stares at Po and quietly shook his head that Po only knows what he means when he does it 'Oh no…please tell us that you're the one who broke Monkey's cookie jar while the rest of us except for Shifu are out fighting Tai Lung…'.

Po gulps and turns to Monkey whose eyes were widened in shock "Mama mia…don't tell me that you actually ate all of my cookies when I'm not around in the kitchen Po…".

Po didn't know what to do in a tough situation that he was already in now, especially when he knows that he did in fact ate Monkey's cookies practically almost ever week but only when he has to take extra precautions just to make sure Monkey isn't coming to the kitchen, knowing very well that Monkey would definitely beat him up blue and green in order to get his cookies back with his hands or a weapon such as a stick or a pair of nun chucks.

But then eventually, Po gives up hiding his secret and sadly responds "Yes, it's true Monkey. But I always eat when I'm in a mood and your cookies were sooooo awesome! I couldn't try to resist ignoring them and I've been using my kung fu moves to find your cookie jar and enjoy the cookies. I'm so sorry Monkey. Please forgive me".

Crane face palms himself because he worries that Monkey would get mad and start chasing Po throughout the entire bathhouse and the Jade Palace. If things get more worst, they'll end up getting punish by Shifu such as taking over the servants' job for a while like cleaning things up and repairing any damages they've had done. Crane wanted to prevent it from happening but he's not the type to get angry at his friends, he only needs something to hold back his anger such as his hat to hide his emotions every time he uses his hat as his mask.

He turns his head around to search for his hat but then he remembers he left it outside the tub with his freshly cleaned clothes. He needed his hat now because he can feel something bad is going to happen and he's waiting for it to happen a few moments later while flying away for his life if he don't want to be caught in the fight.

But all the sudden, instead of yells and fights taking place in the men's bathhouse, Monkey sighs and laid back on the edge of the tub and responded to Po with an easygoing smile "It's alright Po. You're forgiven. At least you're being honest and told me the truth. Now I know how all of my baked cookies have disappeared. But next time, ask me if you can have some of my cookies before I go on a mission or when I'm doing my other hobbies. Ask anyone a truth or dare question now Po because it's your turn" Monkey says in an relaxed tone.

Secretly in his mind, he is really mad and pissed off at Po for stealing his cookies, but one short glance at Crane's nervous expression gave Monkey a mental note to not start fighting Po or they'll both end up having to repair and clean the damages their chase would cause.

Po bit his lips and carefully begins to choose one of his friends. But instead of Crane and Mantis, he picks Monkey "I'm picking…Monkey! Truth or dare?".

Monkey leaned back with surprise and startled that Po asked him but he decides to reply back "Uh…dare?".

Po placed two of his left fingers below his chin and wonders what kind of dare question that he would use to ask Monkey to make the game more fun instead of adding more conversation that would interrupt their game. He then smirks and asked Monkey a question that was quite unexpected and surprising "I dare you to make 30 almond cookies for me this week!".

Both Crane's and Mantis' mouths were open in shock because they don't know why Po asked Monkey to make more almond cookies when they've already eaten in the kitchen with the other students and Shifu.

They turned to Monkey who seems to feel an impulse or rather an urge to refuse to bake more cookies to fill Po's stomach. But then he calms down with both of his eyes and mouth closed, he sighs and says "Glad to oblige my friend, I will make some more cookies for you Po. But if you answer a dare or a truth question for me".

Again, both Crane and Mantis were surprised and blinked their eyes with a blend of confusion and puzzlement in their minds 'Ok, what's just happened just a second ago? And here I thought that Monkey was going to say no. Yet he said yes even though he seems to be kind of a little bit annoyed that Po loves to eat most of the time but since today we have a night off, looks like Monkey is going easy on Po. But why does he have to ask Po another truth or dare question?'.

Po on the other hand, with his paws folded together, hums for a few seconds and pondering in his mind until he spoke out "I think I'll choose dare to make this game more fun before we can skedaddle out of here and head to our rooms for the night".

Monkey smirks and clasps his hands together with a sneaky idea that was already in his head "Ah excellent choice my friend! Alright! I'm daring you to try doing this idea for three days and if you don't have any success, no almond cookies for you after the third day! Do you agree?".

Po was taken aback, he hasn't had a slightest clue why Monkey asked him to agree to a dare question that wouldn't make sense "Uh Monkey, how can I agree with you when I haven't had a slightest idea what kind of goal you want me to do in three days if I want to eat your almond cookies again?".

Both Crane and Mantis switched their glares to Monkey who cocks his head on the right side and sighs "Just say yes Po or you'll never have them again after three days. Do you want to do it by tomorrow morning or I would have to hide all of my baked goods in difficult hiding places where no one except me can find them".

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it! Now what should I do tomorrow morning?" Po pleads and asked.

Monkey chuckles and says "I dare you to think up ways to impress Tigress in three days starting the next day or say goodbye to my almond cookies!".

Po's mouth drops down with his eyes wide open in disbelief and so does Crane and Mantis 'Say what? Think up ways to get Tigress' impressed? But how can she be impressed when she have a very hardcore personality?' they thought in their minds.

Phew, I'm tired now. I know that my new stories aren't as good as the old ones were but here I am trying to make my new chapter and stories interesting and fun. Anyway, next chapter will be something I would like to call…round one or rather "How to impress Tigress: Day 1". I'll be trying my best to make it fun and awesome for everyone to enjoy! I'll see you soon everyone and have a Merry Christmas! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Round 1 is here guys! Enjoy! ^^ *Dings the boxing bell***

**Disclaimer which is me: I still don't own anything from DreamWorks but I do own this fanfic that has been created by my own imaginations. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

**(Suddenly Jack Sparrow from Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean" walks in with a bottle of rum and said "Say what? Another round? Oi! DS! Fetch me another rum for me will you young lass?")**

**Me: (Shook my head) Noooo Jack. First of all, this chapter is Po's first try to impress Tigress. Second, you're from Disney and not DreamWorks! Third, you're not on this fanfic and still on my other Disney fanfic "Fantasmic". So please wait for me to finish chapter 28 and I'll write down when you can drink another rum bottle. **

**Jack: Oh…sorry DS…so all of that means…no rum for me until chapter 28? *whimper with sad puppy's eyes***

**Me: Absolutely! I know it's too harsh but I'm sorry Captain…**

**Jack: *Starts crying likes a newborn baby and runs back to the Black Pearl with his bottle of rum* **

**Me: *Face palms* Jack…Sparrow *sighs* -_-**

The next very early morning at 4:58 am, Po quietly sneaks out of the room with his door opens quietly and peeks out his head tilting outside to make sure that none of the students heard him waking up so early before 5 am and telling him to go back to sleep before he gets caught by Shifu and the palace servants who would come back from their homes later by the time the sun rises.

He smirks to himself as he creeps himself out of his room and carefully turns himself around to quietly close the door 'Oh good. None of them have heard me leaving my room very early in the morning. Normally I don't like waking up too early before the sun rises but I have to do the dare from last night or no more of Monkey's cookies for me'.

Then he shuts the door and walks softly in the hallway, trying his best not to make any noise, opening his mouth to talk to himself, and not causing any more holes on the wooden floors which causes some accidents such as tripping and being scolded for breaking anything he touches starting from the first day he joined them.

He inhaled some air to keep himself calm and breathed it out as reassurance 'Ok…here goes. No more accidents and scolding for me today. I just hope that today will be good and'.

"Po?"

Po immediately feel startled as he jumped with a gasp only to notice Viper who was half awake/asleep from hearing Po's bedroom door and she was confused with her tail covering her mouth while yawning "*yawn* What were you doing so early in the morning before the rest of us? Did you have a dream or a nightmare that woke you today?".

Po shifted his eyes to the floor with his mouth closed together as he thinks up an excuse to save himself temporarily and not winding up forgetting about his promise "Um…well…actually," he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sheepish smile "nope I got nothing today but I just need to go…relieve myself privately in a building where the men go which keeps ladies like you out and not looking at them…but I just hope you get the idea what I meant and may I be allowed to go there?".

Viper's eyes widened in shock as she realized and understood what Po was really talking about. Then she shudders and said "Oh! Sorry Po. G-G-Go ahead…and then…c-come back when you're done. I won't tell Shifu that you've woken up early in the morning. I'll see you real later in the morning with the others, Oh and can you find Crane for me? He left earlier this morning about 30minutes ago to ease himself but he haven't returned yet and he had a letter that he told me that it as for Mei Ling from the Royal Phoenix Palace".

"He left with his letter for Mei Ling? Where Crown Prince Hong Chu (A new last name for the Royal Phoenix Palace heir), Princess Song Chu (A new last name for the princess of the Royal Phoenix Palace), Emperor Tae Han Bin and Empress Ching Hua lived in? Ok, I'm gonna go see him after relaxing myself. I think he's searching for Zeng to deliver the letter for him. Get more sleep now Viper, you'll have better memories if you sleep more longer".

"Thanks Po," Viper then yawned and turned herself around back to her bedroom "*yawn* I'll see you later in the morning after getting more shuteye" and closed the door immediately after slithering back in her room.

Po nodded his head "Sleep well Master Viper" and returned to his thoughts 'Now then, I wonder if Crane is coming back and make sure that there's more ingredients in the kitchen. Tigress is sooo gonna love the surprise I've planned by myself last night' then he quietly tiptoed in the hallway towards the front door and left the barracks quickly but silently without getting the other students' attention.

Unbeknownst to him, another bedroom door was slightly opened by not Viper but Monkey who was snickering with his right hand covering his mouth. He had have already been awake after hearing the panda's footsteps outside his room and he really knows what Po is about to do but he decides not to reveal Po's intentions to the others who wasn't with him and the other male students until the dare is over by the fourth day whether Po wins or loses.

Meanwhile in the hallways where the kitchen were, Crane was walking back to the students barracks, still a little sleepy, and requesting Zeng to fly all the way to the Royal Phoenix Palace so early in the morning with a love letter to Mei Ling that he always send to her every month when he thinks about her.

The more he wrote letters made by him, the more his feelings deepened, the more he wonders if the love that they have for each other back at the Lee Dai Kung fu academy still exists, the more her face still appearing like photographic images in his mind, he begins to miss her more as days turned to week and months passed by without her training in the Jade Palace with him and continuing their bond until their training ends.

Yet Crane still wonders when will that day come and how will he and his lover spend the rest of their lives together. Then maybe someday introduce her to his siblings Cho, Su, Hwang, Jeong, his mother, his father, and later meet Mei Ling's family. But will they accept their love for each other and give both him and Mei Ling their blessings? No, not yet because Crane don't know if he feels ready to get married and he needs Shifu's permission to let him retire from being a student of the Jade Palace so that he can decide how he can live his own life and choose when the time for him and Mei Ling to have a happily ever after will come.

Just when Crane decides to picture and imagine his future, he was interrupted by thumping noises on the floorboards that made him snap out of his mind when he notices Po with a surprised looks on both of their faces "*gasp* Po? What are you doing up so early in the morning?".

"I was about to ask you that but you've already said that question. What were you doing in the hallways before I came? When did you woke up before me?".

"Um…maybe about 30 or 36 minutes ago I believed…just to send my letter to Mei Ling…Zeng is on his way to the Royal Phoenix Palace right now…what about you? Did Viper saw you like she already did when she promised me that she won't let anyone know that I woke up very early in the morning?"

Po nodded his head with a sheepish smile "Yeah and she made that same promise to not let the others know that we're both up early in the morning and she was wondering when are you coming back to your room before Shifu catches you?".

"Oh she was? Sorry Po. As a matter of fact, I'm going back to my room for more sleep *yawn*," Crane uses his right wing to cover his mouth when he yawns and then says "…and as for you, where are you going this early in the day before the sunrise?".

"Oh! Well uh, do you remember Monkey's dare to me last night in the men's bathhouse?"

"Yeah? What about it? Are you…actually gonna do it today…just for rewards that he promised you?"

Po nodded his head "Yup, because right now" he responded and then he lowers himself to Crane's right ear to whisper "I'm going to make breakfast for everyone including you".

"This early in the morning?" Crane replied as he uses both of his wings to shield both him and Po just in case if anyone is eavesdropping on them nearby from behind any walls, under the floorboards, or hiding above the ceiling "Are you making a breakfast noodle specials for us?".

(I got those ideas from watching Ranma ½. That anime is from the 1990s or 1980s and is have both action and comedy. Watch the episodes on YouTube because they're fun! ^^)

"Oh yeah! You all will love them! But for Tigress on the other hand, I have a special meal that she would love that comes with noodles, vegetables, and bean curds that the ladies love!".

"Great! I'll be looking forward to try mine's soon after sunrise. But Tigress always enjoyed your meals that you and Mr. Ping made for us. So why are you planning a very special meal for her without us knowing how you are going to make them?".

"Oh ho ho…I know she likes me and my father's noodles but I've spent a whole entire hour coming up with a new recipe in my room…on my own without any help from the people I cared about…it's going to be unique and exotic that she would tell me that she was very impressed that I came up with my own recipe and she would called me Po, the noodle warrior…or Po, the Master of noodle recipes like my adopted father".

"Uh huh…ok, good luck Master Po because you're gonna need it and, " Crane then unwrapped his wings around Po and tilts his head to feel a little crack on his neck to relieve himself "Ah that felt good…anyway, let's hope she likes your new recipe…and I'll see you with the others…bye Po" then he walks away to return to the student barracks.

But just as Po was about to enter the kitchen, Crane turns around and asked him "Oh wait just a moment Po! Did Viper knows what you've been up to after you left?".

Po glances back at him and shook his head "Not really. I've lied to her that I just want to ease myself if you know what I mean".

"O-kay…I'll see ya later" Crane then turns away from Po since he understands that they can't let the girls including Shifu and the servants know about the dare and spread it around town as a rumor. As he was returning to his room, he thought to himself just as he opens the door of his bedroom 'Just pretend that you don't know why Po is cooking a special noodle recipe for her and none of the girls and Master Shifu won't suspect a thing; even thought I don't know how long they won't know until they realize it was for Monkey's cookies'.

About 2 hours and a half later, the big bell was hit by a male pig with a big piece of wood that immediately woke up Shifu who groggily opened his eyes and sits up on his bed with a yawn "*Yawning*" then he opens and closes his mouth several times as he does some cracking on his body to prevent it from feeling like slacking in order to start on a new day "Ah, that's better…time for morning routines with my students and let them rest for the whole afternoon and night because today is another round of mahjong with Mr. Ping, I'm gonna win today this time for sure…all thanks to one of my servants for teaching me the tricks and advices during a game of mahjong with him for only 5 rounds".

Then he gets himself dressed, groomed, polished, and quickly walks out to the students barrack. He takes a quick glance at the hot but warm sun that was hovering high in the skies among the clouds and he smiles "Hmm…not bad…it's nice and warm today, good clear skies, peaceful, quiet, and I think that my students would to enjoy the day after another 4 rounds of walking on the thousands steps outdoors…Po should be glad that today I'm going easy on him because he's a panda and running on the stairs is going to worn him out…walking however should at least help him loose a few pounds without time limits".

When he arrives at the barracks, he was very surprised to see only Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane clustering together and bowing to him outside the building "Good morning Master!".

"Good…good morning my students, " Shifu said; his voice sounds like he was puzzled from not seeing Po among them "Where's Po? Why isn't he among all of you? Is he still asleep?".

Tigress shook her head "No Master. We were puzzled earlier and searched his room; but he's not in there".

Viper then decides to create a lie to protect Po even though she has no idea Po lied to her 2 hours and a half ago "Actually Master Shifu, Po woke up 8 minutes ago before us to relieve himself and he promise to return to his room before you came back".

Shifu raised his brow "Really? Then why hasn't he returned yet?".

Viper shook her head "I-I-I don't know when he'll be back. But will you please let him stay there until he's all better? If I see him, I'll tell him that you're searching for him".

Tigress was surprised 'What? He left eight minutes before I wake up? But then why isn't he coming back? Is Shifu going to give Po five more rounds of jogging for not being present?'. She was about to say a word but Shifu raised one of his hands to stop her "Don't say a word Tigress. I know what you're about to say. I presumed that you too wondered when Po will come back and you were worried that I would punish him for not being present when I came to be greeted by all of you. You don't have to beg me to forgive him because I'm granting Po a permission to spend more of his time easing himself until he feels better. So who's hungry? Let's all go to the kitchen and check if our breakfast is ready. If not, one of us will have to cook our own, with or without Po".

Both girls sighed with relief and followed their master behind his tail. But Monkey and Mantis however…they all have the same thoughts in their minds 'So I take that Po has just woken up earlier than us to think up an first attempt to have Tigress wrapped around his paws or better…his arms…but what is he up to today?".

Crane on the other hand is the only one who knows that Po is in the kitchen. One part of him want to feel excited that Tigress is coming to see Po's special noodle recipe for her and wonder if she would enjoy the surprise. But there's another part of him in his mind was full of concern and worry because he fears that Po may not finish his cooking in time before they arrive for breakfast 'Oh boy…they're all heading to the kitchen where Po is still cooking our breakfast for us…I wish I could just quickly fly over and warn him that Master Shfu is coming; but uh…maybe I can't because I think that Po may have already be done cooking by now and was probably setting the table for everyone. I hope he better hurry or our day would be ruined with us watching him ending up running 9 times and receiving acupuncture treatment from Mantis'.

When they all arrived in the kitchen, gasps of surprise all came out of their mouths as they were all awestruck by the noodle bowls being filled with a new different kind of noodle soup topped with vegetables such as sliced carrots, Chinese squashes, potatoes, beets, radishes, tofu or bean curds, bok choy, Chinese cabbage, white radishes, chives, and mung bean sprouts that decorated the soup to make the mouths of hungry people water.

(My mom cook those for me and my family every year and her soups tasted wonderful! Especially when she sometimes added bean curds because tofu is one of my favorite Asian foods ever since my childhood! ^^).

Then they looked at Po who greeted them with a happy smile beaming on his face and a bow as a formal way to greet Shifu depite being surprised to hear their footsteps and seeing them in front of him even though they were still startled to see him in the kitchen after he cooked for them "Oh! Good morning Master Shifu, Master, Tigress, Master Crane, Master Mantis, Master Viper, and Master Monkey! Ah, I-I-I apologize for not returning to the barracks because I decided to cook breakfast for you that I just came up with last night. I just came over to get started before I forget. These soups are just something new I've-"

"Your apology is forgiven but I don't mind you coming here earlier to cook your own new recipes. You didn't returned to your room though despite your promise to Master Viper that you would come back before me but I sure that she and the rest of us are appreciating you for making all of this and setting up the table nicely for us. Then I expect to see you back in your room getting more extra sleep and a private jogging around the palace area 10 times when you enough sleep. After jogging, I'll allow you to do whatever you want for the rest of the day" Shifu said that gives his students quite a shock.

Po on the other hand was quite shock too but he decides not to mind it because he realizes that waking up too early in the morning and cooking a special soup for his crush would earn him a tiring run in the palace area ten times but it was worth it even though it would also mean acupuncture time.

He then nods his head and bows with a sheepish grin "Yes Master Shifu! I'll do them after breakfast," and then he makes an easygoing smiles "hey guys! Don't let the soup and jasmine tea get cold! Sit down and enjoy!".

Everyone including a poor bewildered Viper walks over to their chairs and were about to pick up a chopstick when all of a sudden, Crane blinks his eyes as he looks his noodle soup and said "Hey! These sliced radishes, cabbages, beets, squashes, carrots, and potatoes looks like cats' heads!".

"What?!" the others minus Crane said in unison as they all stared at Crane's bowl. Then they including Po checked their bowls and were confused when none of the sliced vegetables aren't shaped like a head of a cat.

Shifu then looks at Po and asked him in confusion "Po. Will you care to explain why Crane's bowl has sliced vegetables shaped like a cat's head unlike ours? Any particular reason why you have to do that?".

"Uh…well," Po picks up Crane's bowl and switches it with Tigress' bowl "to tell the truth, Crane's bowl was really supposed to be for Tigress but I guess that today you guys decides to sit on different chairs. Sorry about this Crane".

"That's ok Po. It's my fault really. I sat on the wrong chair by mistake so uh I have to switch places with her. Hey Tigress!" Crane then pulls out his chair and asked Tigress who was standing up on the other side of the table from her chair next to Viper "Would like to switch places with me?".

Tigress nodded her head and pulls out a chair for Crane to sit "Sure Crane, thanks for letting me know that you've sat on my chair by mistake".

Crane shrugs his shoulders with a smile "No problem". About 2 minutes later after Tigress and Crane switched places, Shifu decides to ask the Dragon Warrior "So um…Master Po, did your father came over this morning to help you or did you do all of this on your own? And did he taught you a new kind of noodle soup recipe that we would all like to know before we eat?".

"Certainly not Master Shifu, " Po said as he sat down on the end of the table next to Tigress and responds with a smile "it's my own new recipe that I wrote myself in my room last night. My dad didn't know that I've made my own recipe yet. If I had let him know, I would let him be the judge to taste my new noodle soup but I would like you guys to be the first judges. Will you try some of the noodles, veggies, and the soup and let me know if I did a good job?".

The others ponders to themselves and staring at each other to make their own decision whether they want to be the first people to eat Po's new recipe or not. But if they refuse, they would end up hurting Po's feelings and make him worry that none of them aren't going to taste the noodle soup. Tigress on the other hand, she is already making a decision and becomes the first out of six to reply "Alright, let me try it first".

"Eh?" Mantis said as he was surprised that Tigress decides to first out of six animals to try Po's new recipe. Then it's Monkey's turn to respond "You want to try Po's new recipe even though Mr. Ping didn't yet say that it tastes good or not. If it is good, I'll bet that he'll add it in his menu and recommend the customers to try the Dragon Warrior's new creative recipe without help. Is that what you want to do Tigress?".

Tigress shrugs her shoulders as she replies and picks up her spoon "Sure. Why not? After all, Po told me that he's my biggest #1 fan a couple of times and he did saved China many times as the Dragon Warrior so we should all repay him by trying his new soup and give compliments to the chef'.

Po's smile brightened from the sound of Tigress' voice, he was surprised that she decides to be the first to judge Po's new recipe, she have no idea how much happiness he felt being blessed that today might be his lucky day after all "Whoa…thanks Tigress…that really means a lot to me…go ahead and take a sip".

All eyes stares at the female tiger as she smiles at the Dragon Warrior and carefully lowers her spoon into the soup to fill it halfway, lifts it up in front of her lips, sips the soup into her mouth, and closes her eyes.

Everyone was waiting for her to open her mouth and reply her compliments and opinions. Shifu leans in his head closer on the end of the table to observe his adoptive daughter's expressions as she was tasting the soup and pondering to herself. But he was feeling a little impatient because he wants her to say anything so that they can all finish their breakfast, start their training, and do their own business without bothering him.

Even Viper was curious and anxious to wait for Tigress to say anything because she was still hungry and wanting to eat her soup already.

The boys however except for Shifu, they were grinning with excitement and curiosity, Well except only three were excited while the fourth is worried.

'Oh man, if Tigress likes my soup with two thumbs up, Monkey better get start making my almond cookies after training. C'mon Tigress! Say something!' Po excitedly thought to himself while picturing Monkey offering him a cookie jar full of almond cookies as a reward for winning Tigress' heart if he succeeds.

'Golly, if Po win today, I better start baking 15 almond cookies today and the other half tomorrow…if Master Shifu allows us to chill out after or without training' Monkey thought while picturing himself in the kitchen making the cookie dough and adding the ingredients he needed to make his cookies.

'Please be impressed! Pleased be impressed!' Mantis thought to himself and imagining Po rooting himself in victory and hugging Tigress for saying the nicest words he's waiting to hear.

'I got a strange feeling that today wouldn't be Po's lucky day, except I still wonder why now I'm seeing Mei Ling's face in my mind because the sliced vegetables in Tigress' bowl has reminded me of my girlfriend. Am I thinking too much or something?' Crane thought to himself as he was both worried for Po and picturing his girlfriend's face at the same time.

Finally Tigress opens her eyes and says "Po, this soup is good and has great flavor, I like it".

Po gasps with happiness "Really? Thanks a lot!" but then he feels concerned because he knows that sometimes chefs could make some mistakes in their cooking or forgetting the other ingredients they should've added in their meals "But, is there any problem?".

Tigress remisnices to herself about the soup she tasted 2 minutes ago and replies "Well, let's say it would've been the greatest if you added some scallions, a few chopped garlic cloves, green onions, or some basil. I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings but I'm giving you my opinions even though I don't cook much myself. You should talk to your father and ask him for help. That's all I can say to you".

Everyone were all surprised and didn't respond for a few moments. Po's mouth dropped open in shock 'What? So I've half impressed her? Which means I only have…a thumb up? So much for waiting for my cookies today. Guess I'll try round 2'.

'Whoops! I guess Po didn't win today's round. At least he have two more days to try again or Monkey won't give him his cookies. Perhaps he needs my help without Monkey noticing' Mantis thought to himself.

'Yup, I was right…poor Po…maybe I could secretly help him out with good dating tips and try to have special romantic moments with Tigress…wow, I really am still thinking about my girlfriend!' Crane thought to himself, raising his brow in surprise.

'Huh…Po only got a half point for almost impressing Tigress, guess he have to try tomorrow…but at least I'm gonna bake 15 cookies for him because I'm giving him a second chance' Monkey thought to himself.

Then Shifu tastes the soup himself and says "Mmm…this is actually good to me…even though it should be a bit spicy yet I enjoyed it. It calms me down and gave me some warmth. I congratulate Po for doing a hard work for making this delicious noodle soup and I agree with Tigress that you could ask your father for help".

His compliments cheers up the downhearted Po and made him feel better for being sad that he didn't accomplished his first try to impress his crush "Oh thank you Master Shifu. Your words really meant a lot to me as well as Tigress' opinions. I'll go see my father later after training. By the way, am I going to be punished for not being present in the barracks this morning?".

Shifu shook his head "Not today. I wanted to but I couldn't. Your soup really makes up as a reason you didn't sleep enough. I'm giving you a break today for you to do whatever you want and giving yourself more extra needed sleep while the others have to train as for an hour and a half because today is another round of mahjong with your father, you understand do you Master Po?".

Po nods his head "Yes Master Shifu and I will".

Shifu smiles at the panda and turns to give a command to the rest of his students "Finish your meals everyone before they become cold and follow me to the training hall without Master Po".

"Yes Master" Crane, Mantis, Viper, Tigress, and Monkey said as they along with Shifu and Po eats their soup and drinks their tea.

Many hours later as night time comes again, Crane and Mantis are hanging out with Po in his room while Monkey was sleeping after spending a few hours baking 15 almond cookies in the kitchen with some help from the servants who cooks in the palace, Viper was sleeping with a blanket covering her skinny scaly green body, and Tigress is standing next to the Sacred Peach Tree to observe the crescent moon and the stars glowing in the sky without anyone to disturb her.

All three boys have already discussed their plans for tomorrow and they all have come to an agreement that can help the panda succeed.

"Thanks a lot guys, I can certainly try using this-" Po holding a small wrapped box of catnips given to him by Crane and Mantis from their shopping trip in the Valley "to impress her".

"You should try using it on her Po. Cats do enjoy smelling and chew them, but it could sometimes made their normal behavior become stranger from the moment they smell it from their noses" Crane said.

Mantis then looked at him in confusion "Have your girlfriend ever smelled catnip or did you lend one to her to impress her?".

Crane begins to feel a little upset and glares at the insect "Of course not! She never did and I never force her! She fell in love with me with her own free will!".

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to make you feel upset or insulted. I was just asking and wondering that's all" Mantis apologized.

Crane sighs and nods his head "It's alright. I just felt a bit overreacted and insulted that you thought that I could make Mei Ling love me but I'm not a jerk. She has a right to decide who she loves or not but she chose me out of the other boys in my old school. Anyway Po, give it a try tomorrow and hope that your crush would make any romantic moves on you. I know that you don't want to force Tigress to love you either but you only did this for the dare Monkey told you last night".

"I know that too Crane, *sighs*" Po says as he puts down the box next to his bed "I don't like people being forced to love who they don't have feelings for or not being ready to try for dating…but Monkey just have to force me to do this if he wants to give me 30 cookies he still owns me".

"We understand buddy but you know Monkey's personality very well and he doesn't like people eating his baked treats without his permission. *yawn*" Mantis yawns and turns to the door "Anyhoo, I'll see you the next morning Po and don't try waking up too early again unless you need to ease yourself".

Crane yawns too and pats Po on his back "Me too and good luck tomorrow Po. Good night" and follows Mantis who quietly opens the bedroom door to leave.

"Good night guys. I'll see you in the morning" Po replies as his door was quietly shut by his two friends who are walking into their bedrooms and went to sleep.

Po then blows out his candle and went to sleep himself, dreaming about him and Tigress sitting in a fishing boat together in a river on a clear warm sunny day while they were out on a quiet date with just the two of them as Tigress reaches out her left paw to the touch the cold water for a lotus flower while Po was stroking the boat with a pole and a smile shown underneath his bamboo hat.

**Phew. I'm done now. Poor Po, he didn't quite well succeed in round 1 but let's hope he'll might in round 2. I would love to start the next chapter now but I need to catch a break and thinking more ideas for it including some romantic Po x Tigress moments. So I'll see you all later soon and let me know your opinions in your reviews. Bye KFP fans! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya KFP fans! Sorry for the long wait! Just so you know, I've been researching about catnips because well…the reasons why I'm learning about using catnips because I don't own a cat. I'm not even kidding! My parents told me that cats and dogs could make a lot of noise, make the house dirty, a lot of care, and bugs that they've carried in their furs. I used to own some goldfishes as pets when I was little but they've died. I also used to have 18 parakeets about a decade ago. Two parakeets which was a male and a female have one or two babies of their own. A few weeks or a month later, my mom set them free outside and I never seen them again after I've came home from school. I really liked birds the most but my family decided not to buy pets anymore. You have to take care of your pets really well every day and try to endure hearing them making a lot of noise at night. No offense guys. Anyway, enjoy reading chapter 3 everyone! ^_-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from DreamWorks at all but I do own this story that has been in my imaginations. Also, don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

The next day, Po wakes up early in the morning again but this time he chooses not to walk outside his room. He was still hiding the box of cat nips under his blanket while he slept throughout the whole entire night. He's been thinking to himself for a while if whether or not he should use it or not yet 'No, not yet. It may be fun to use those but it's a bit risky. Should I use them?'.

Then he shakes his head and turns himself away from the box to open his brand new diary that he had bought a few weeks ago that contains a list of options on a page he wrote after the truth and dare game 'Maybe not yet for now. I have plenty of other options that could impress her today. If none of them works from this book, I have no choice but to use the cat nips for emergency'.

So he begins reading his list for ideas that wasn't crossed out to get inspirations. He secretly wished that he should've ask his other friends from the village who have their own girlfriends to give him good advice on impressing the ladies but he then changes his mind; he decided to keep his crush on the feline as a secret or rumors would spread everyone and make Tigress becomes his weakness for his enemies to use as bait.

After spending an hour reading and grooming himself nicely in the morning, the gong outside of the palace suddenly make a noise that made all of the students come out of their rooms quickly to greet Shifu as usual "Good morning master!".

"Good morning to all of you too my fellow students. Today is sparring among yourselves in the training hall. You may choose a partner that you would like to practice with for only three rounds. Before that, you can have your breakfast being made by the servants since Po didn't wake up early this time and then at the end of the training for today, you may do whatever you want. You all get what I've told you and understand everything I've said? Right?".

"Yes Master Shifu!" said all six students who bowed their heads and followed the red panda to the kitchen where they have steamed buns, fried tofu and rice with vegetables along with Oolong tea in their cups.

Monkey pats Po's back that got the panda's attention and gesture his head. Po then kneels down and leans his left ear close for Monkey to whispered to him "I kind of missed your soup that you've made for us yesterday Po. Will you make them again after we're done sparring?".

Po responded with a nod and whispered back "Maybe tomorrow. I need to focus first and then I'll make the soup later. By the way, I've woke up early this morning before you guys and spend my free quiet spare time reading my list of impressing you know who".

Monkey raised his brow, "Seriously? You've stayed there without making breakfast for us? No wonder everything is so quiet that I can't hear you making footsteps outside and damaging the floor boards. So um, any plans for her today?" he asked.

Po nodded back as he replies with confidence that was shown on his face "Totally! Just watch me. If I did a good job, save those cookies for me". Monkey was about reply back when he hears Shifu calling for them from inside the kitchen while they've stayed in the hall for a quiet conversation.

"Master Monkey! Po! Why are you two standing there in the hall without eating like the others? Aren't you both hungry? You both needed your energy before training" Shifu called out to them in confusion. He didn't overhear their conversation because they were both good whisperers after months of practicing and he doesn't know why they didn't walk inside the kitchen.

Both Po and Monkey turned away from each other to look at their master in surprise and embarrassment that they've decided to obey him and walked toward him together "Oh! Uh we're sorry Master Shifu! We're coming!".

So when they arrived to the kitchen with their back turned to sit next to their friends on their chairs, Shifu shakes his head and murmurs to himself "Oy vey".

After breakfast was done in about 20 minutes, the students arrived together in the training hall and stood in a straight line to listen to Shifu who was instructing them before training can begin.

Then Po was the first student to be picked by Shifu to choose his own sparring partner. Po carefully scanned at his friends to have someone to fight with. Secretly, he wanted to be Tigress' fighting partner but he decided to be a gentlemen to not fight her since he realized that he can't punch or kick a girl. He couldn't use sparring against a girl to get her interested in him.

Tigress on the other hand, she raises her brow as she looks at Po with confusion 'What's with him today? Normally he would pick me as his sparring partner every week. Hurry up and choose me already panda! We don't have all day to spar you know!'. Then she tightened her brow and gave him an irritated expression that caught him by surprised while he gulped nervously from his throat.

Po then switches his gaze from Tigress to Monkey "Oh! Oh! I choose my best friend…Monkey! Please let me spar with him Master Shifu!" he asked Shifu excitedly.

Shifu raised his brow in confusion but then he shrugs his shoulders and nodding his head "Fine Po. You may spar with Monkey today. Next…Master Viper!".

(Cutting to the part when the students begins to spar against each other in different ways while Shifu observes them while drinking a cup of warm tea being served to him as requested after ordering a servant who just walked in and happened to be tired from his chores. After giving the tea to Shifu, he was then sent home for a day off).

Po was sparring or fighting against Monkey with training sticks after a few months of remembering to dodge away and uses his own wooden stuck to defend himself. But every time their sticks make contact by touching against one another, they've peered their heads closer to each other for another conversation by whispering.

"Psst…so Po, do you think that this kind of fight that you've chose would impress her? She has seen you improved your dodging and blocking skills every time you sparred with her. So what gives for not choosing her today?".

"Hey. I thought you know better. Personally, I liked practicing with her but not today. Besides, how can you impress a girl you've liked if you didn't know that you aren't suppose to hit her during practice. I have to act like a man. A good gentleman who wants to have a girl interested in him if he can control himself".

"Uh…I see. So how are you gonna impress her if she's busy fighting against Viper on the Jade tortoise bowl?".

"How about if you go easy on me today? Please? The first time we did this, you've knocked me out and hurt me in front of the others when we don't know each other much in the beginning. But this time, I'm not going to let that experience happening to me again".

"Like cheating right?".

"No no no. I mean…go nice and easy. Let me win for today? How about if I make a deal?".

"What deal?" Monkey asked with a raised brow. Po then replies back softly so that only Monkey knows instead of the others "If you go easy on me for today, I will make the same noodle soup that I had made for everyone yesterday. Also, I will make you fried bananas as an extra bonus. What do you say?".

Monkey ponders for a brief while and nodded his head "Sounds tempting yet it's hard to disobey Master Shifu when we're not suppose to cheat. I would reluctantly oppose to cheat but I guess I'll do it only for today. I would feel upset at you for asking me to do that but since I do owed you the almond cookies, you owed me those fried bananas if you keep your promise".

Po nodded his head as a response and was about to reply when they both heard Shifu's voice interrupting them "Po! Monkey! Why are you two whispering to each other while having your sticks crossed? I don't need to know what are you two are having a small conversation about but get back to your training in 10 seconds or I'll make you both janitors for today! ".

Both Po and Monkey gasped and back themselves away from each other to continue their spar. But this time with a secret plan forming in their minds, then they both glanced at each other as if they're looking at each other's eyes for examination, they nodded their heads and rush toward each other with their screams.

(Imagine their screams in slow motion for better comedy)

First Monkey lunges forward with his kendo stick ready to smack Po's belly *Only lightly* but Po bends backwards to shove his big stomach like a balloon or a trampoline as defense instead of his kendo stick even though he knows Monkey isn't going to hit him hard, they both have no intentions of hitting each other and wouldn't want their deal be ruined. Monkey's stick make a light contact on the panda's belly, only to be bounced off in a cartwheel back flip in the air but backwards, was accidentally sent flying outside the doors of the training hall, and landed into the courtyard.

Tigress, Viper, Shifu, and Crane who stopped his kendo stick fight with Mantis stared at Po, having their mouths agape in shock, surprise, bewilderment, and blinking eyes from the stunts that they've just seen.

Crane puts down his kendo stick and walks up to Po slowly, gesturing his head to the door "Po? Did you just…bounced Monkey away to the door outside of the hall?".

Po glanced at him and nodded his head slightly "Well, actually…pretty much I did. But I didn't make him bounce away that hard. Honest! Besides, my belly-".

But his sentence was cut off by Shifu who uses his opened right hand to prevent Po from speaking any further with a glare on his face "Enough Po. Don't waste our time talking about your belly being your weapon for bouncing your foes away. For now, we must check on Monkey to see if he's alright. If anything in his body were broken, you'll be suspended from training for an entire week or 2, you have to return to your house with your father to rethink about your actions, no training in the hall, and that's all. But if he's in one piece, you won't be suspended. Capeesh?".

Po gulped nervously from becoming afraid of being suspended, even sharing glances with the others wouldn't be able to help him overcome the fear, bringing dishonor to his father, and seeing Monkey getting hurt from landing on the hard ground. But one thing that worries and confused him was most likely the last word that Shfu said to that he hasn't heard before.

"Uh…what does that word means Master Shifu?" Po asked curiously.

The others looked at their master who pause to think for a moment. He then shrugs his shoulders and replies "It actually means understand or do you understand. It is some sort of foreign language I've learned from an Italian foreigner I've met and befriended a few years ago before you came to the palace. You've never seen any westerners from Europe or other foreigners yet haven't you?".

Po ponders to himself to rethink back in his mind if he knows any foreign travelers. But then he makes two fingers from his right hand and said "Only about…I think I've met a pair of brothers from…England. They've came to my dad's restaurant back in my past when I was younger to explore China. I don't remember their faces even though my dad lets me know that they're not from around here. Sadly, I don't know how to speak their language much…maybe a bit".

Crane's, Viper's, and Tigress' eyes widened with surprise from Po's story about the English foreigners. Shifu however was impressed and glad that he wasn't the only one meeting a foreigner from outside China "I see. So you did see a pair of English foreigners. I'm impressed. But let's stop talking about them and see if Monkey's alright or you're out for 2 weeks!" he said with a raised brow that made Po nervous.

But by the time they've got out, they've gasped to see Monkey walking towards them with his fists in the air happily and uninjured "Woo hoo! That was awesome! Nice defense Po! You should do that again on our next missions against bandits or our enemies! And one more thing…I'M OK!".

(In real life, don't try. If it does happens in the episode, Monkey would've ended up in a hospital for days or weeks. Only in fan fiction which would best be left remain unknown and unexplained how he wasn't hurt)

Everyone except for Monkey doesn't know what to say while watching Monkey jumping up and down towards Po and raises an open left hand between their friends "High five my friend?" he asked in a cheerful matter.

Po shrugs and claps his right paw against Monkey's left hand "Uh yeah, high five! But…are you really alright? I'm sorry if I've mistakenly used my belly to bounce you-".

But Monkey shook his head and pats Po's right shoulder in an assuring way "Don't worry! Nothing's broken! Why don't we continue our spar until it is over?".

Po was confused for a moment 'Seriously? Another round? After being bounced away by me?'. He was about to respond when Shifu interrupts him with a raised left hand to pause his words "No need for another round! I think we are quite done sparring for the day. Time to take a rest and do whatever you want. I don't need to know. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to take a quiet shower and read some good stories in my room. Call for me only when you have emergencies or if Po decides to spend some time with his father. Not for any shenanigans I don't want to know. These days, I sometimes prefer peace and relaxation during my old age when I'm tired from doing kung fu for a while. Good day everyone".

As Shifu walks away from his students and went to the palace for privacy, both Viper and Tigress decides to leave the boys and go their different ways.

"I'm going out for shopping in town now. I've heard that they have new head ornaments for female snakes like me. If I don't get to the shop on time, they'll be gone already" Viper said as she slithered away to the student barracks.

Tigress follows her too but for a different reason "I'm going with you as well. But not for ornaments to decorate my head, I just need to see if they have new vests and trim pants that would be suitable for kung fu".

After the girls and Shifu left the male students completely, Monkey slaps Po's back that surprised Crane and Mantis while Po felt hurt physically and turned to him "Ow! Monkey! You've told me that you're ok. You've got something broken or any bruises on your body? I'm sorry".

Monkey shook his head "Nope. I'm seriously fine. Except for a little bruise on my arm but I'll get it treated later".

"Really? Then why did you lied to us that you're not hurt in front of Master Shifu?" Crane asked.

"I did that to save Po from suspension for 2 weeks. He's my friend after all. He hasn't done anything wrong and I know he didn't mean to bounce me away with his belly on purpose. I know that accidents can happen but not always on purpose" Monkey shrugs his shoulders while making hand movements and defending Po at the same time.

Po raises his brow in surprise and was touched by Monkey's words for him 'Wow, so he was a little bit hurt on the arm but he made up a lie to save me from being suspended by Master Shifu! He really saved my life even though I've bounced him by accident!'. Then he bowed down his head to Monkey in respect "Oh! Gee, thank you so much Monkey. But, why did you smacked me behind my back?".

"I want to ask you to follow Tigress and do something to romance her. Like maybe give her compliments but say them nicely if she asks you which clothes would look good on her, take her out to eat in restaurants or your father's noodle shop. Maybe-" but Monkey's suggestion was interrupted by Po who said "I think it's better to give her some flowers. Girls go for them".

Crane agreed with him "Quite true. As a matter of fact, I did gave Mei Ling some pear blossoms flowers after I entered Lee Dai and won at the tryouts. Pear blossoms are supposed to mean lasting friendship. I gave them to her as a present and gratitude for encouraging me to be confident. She liked them a lot".

"You gave those to her before you've fallen in love with her?" Po asked him. Crane sadly nodded his head "Yeah…" and all was quiet for the bird to remember his feelings for Mei Ling. Then he speaks to him in a encouraging matter "Anyway, if you're too shy to tell Tigress. Give her those blossoms, that way she wouldn't realized that you're trying to impress her".

Po nodded his head without any hesitation "Yeah, it's better that way. By the way, that stunt when Monkey bounced off me was actually a ploy to get Tigress to look and be impressed at how much I've approved".

Both Crane and Mantis were surprised and quiet for a moment. Then Mantis lowered his brow and replies "Huh…no wonder Monkey lied just to protect you both or Shifu would've be furious and asks you to tell him why you two cheated?".

Both Monkey and Po looked at each other nervously and sighs, "Yeah, that one couldn't quite work. So I guess that means I've lost another point in this game because that stunt wasn't a good idea" Po said.

"Absolutely, " Monkey nodded "anyway you owed me fried bananas and noodles after your trip in the city with Tigress. Just do whatever pops into your mind or you'll blow your chances. If you didn't succeed today, we have to go with Crane's suggestion by giving her pear blossoms tomorrow".

"Definitely" Po says and quickly noticed Tigress coming out of the barracks with a brown bag that has a strap wrapped around her waist "Oh here she comes! Wish me good luck guys. I'll tell you everything later when I come back".

Po then runs over to a startled Tigress who looks surprised to see him "Po? What's wrong?".

"Oh nothing. I just…I just want to accompany you as your escort during your shopping trip" Po explained while rubbing his head with his right paw.

"Po, I'll be fine. I know my way around town" Tigress walks sideways from him in hope that he would leave her alone. But Po blocks her way and begins to beg with a sad puppy's eyes "Please?".

Tigress blushes as she forced herself to look at Po's green eyes. She feels an building urge to resist looking at them but she couldn't 'What is he doing? Could he just stop giving me those cute green…no! stop yourself Tigress! He looks like as if he wants to impress me by agreeing to walk around town with him where rumors and gosips could be spread around that I am the Dragon warrior's girl-'.

Then she grunts and sighs "Fine. Let's go".

"Wa how! Woo hoo! Yeah! Let's go! Just you and me Tigress!" Po exclaimed happily as he follows Tigress to the door.

"Oh please. We're not on vacation Po and we're not out -" Tigress cuts off her sentence when she silently curses herself in her mind.

(She was actually about to say "On a date" but she stops herself from saying those three words because she felt shy and wouldn't feel ready to admit that she really has feelings for Po).

"We're not what Tigress?" Po asked her after opening the doors for her like a gentlemen. Tigress shook her head "Never mind. Forget what I've said a second ago. I have to be at the market and the stores right now or they would be sold out because of you".

As the two walked out of the palace together, the boys quickly run (Or flew) to the student barracks, watched Viper slithered away to the gates with a small purse bag hung on her neck like a necklace, goes inside Po's room, and take out the unopened box of cat nips.

"So…this is the box that you two have bought for him at the markets yesterday while I was asleep?" Monkey said as he stared at the catnip box with curiosity.

"Pretty much yes. Only for extreme risky measures if Po couldn't succeed today" Mantis explained.

"I don't know if it's really a good idea to use them. Maybe we should sell them back for a full refund or our money back for paying for it" Crane said with concern in his voice.

But Monkey shook his head "No, let's keep this. I've always wanted to see how Tigress acted like if she have catnips nearby her. But first…we're going to need a plan and…some pear blossoms" he grinned as he embraced the box in his arms.

**Ok, I know it's not an awesome chapter but the next one will be good. I still needed some good ideas for the next two chapters. So wish me luck for chapter 4 and I'll see you next time! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 has arrived and enjoy it because this story contains lots of Po x Tigress moments! What they both didn't know however is that while they're in the village…Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were now busy gathering their needed tools for their plan or amusement. Have fun reading everyone! ^_-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from DreamWorks but I do own this story that has been created by me. **

**P.S. **

**After this story, I'll soon be doing "Disaster Circus" with my friend Bovine Beauty who had teamed up with me for "Fantasmic". Also, I may soon be doing "A painful childhood" about Tigress in the future even though I don't know if it'll be a long story or less than 10 chapters.**

**Oh and check out my profile later because I'll be making some changes to it soon.**

The couple…ahem…I mean the two friends have reached the last steps of the Jade Palace when Po suddenly feel very tired from walking on the thousand steps.

"*pants*…*pants*…*groan*…Oh man, finally…we've reached the bottom of the thousand steps…ugh" Po says to Tigress with his back hunched forwards and his arms swinging down from exhaustion.

Tigress sighs and shook her head with closed eyelids as walks ahead of him after looking at him staying behind her to catch his breath. Then she notices Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant and turns herself around to Po who was still panting in exhaustion. She then inhaled and exhaled air from her mouth and says to him in a concerned manner "Po, why don't you take a small rest at your father's noodle shop? I'll tell him that you've already ate so he won't get worried about you coming home without having nothing to eat. But you should ask him for some tea or water, sit down on any of the tables for a while, and then we can go shopping".

Her suggestion makes Po heads up and feels happy to get another chance to see his father who adopted him when he was an orphaned baby panda cub "Really? Gosh, thanks Tigress! Let's go say hi to my dad! Woo hoo!". He straightened himself up and runs towards his father's noodle restaurant while Tigress chuckles with amusement and walks behind him 'Now he's in energetic mode and running on his feet. Who could blame him? He just wants to see his father that's all. Even though they're no related by blood but who cares? They still cared for each other. I'm gonna go see their another father-son greetings'.

Meanwhile at the noodle shop, Mr. Ping closed his shop for the afternoon to take a rest after taking a few coins that a 36 year old male brown colored duck gave to him and left the restaurant.

Mr. Ping was about to take the coins with him to the kitchen when he hears his adopted son's voice calling out to him "Dad! Hey dad! I'm home!" that made him stop with a surprised expression. He turns around and gasped happily to see Po standing under the gateway with a smile.

"Po! Oh my son! You're back! I'm so glad!" Mr. Ping says in a happy tone as he runs forward and was greeted by his son's arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"Me too dad" Po replied as he keeps his arms around his father for a moment. They didn't notice Tigress who was standing behind them and she couldn't help but smile at the father-son reunion which touches her heart from the warm family moment.

Then they both parted away and turned around to see Tigress who waves at them. Po suddenly remembers that she was with him so he decides to explain to his father "Oh dad! Master Tigress is with me today because our training is over for the day. She wants to do some shopping so I thought that I would accompany her as her friend".

"Oh! You are? Great! So why are you two coming to see me? Are you two dating? Aw, you two look so sweet together! Is she going to be my future daughter-in-law?" Mr. Ping asked his son in a happy manner, hoping that his adopted son have a girlfriend.

Both Po and Tigress blushed and gulped nervously. Po switches his gaze from his father to Tigress awkwardly as silence fills the tension between them. Tigress felt her cheeks flushed pink as Po stares at her which causes her to cough a bit from her mouth and she turns her face away to avoid eye contact with the Dragon Warrior.

Mr. Ping smiles as he looks at the couple's nervous tension towards one another. He feels an urge to laugh, chuckle, or giggle because of their shyness but he decides not to in order to not make them both feel embarrassed 'I knew I was right! They're really dating! Maybe my son is going to let tell me that he's planning to marry her! How adorable they would be together on their future wedding day and I'll be waiting to be not only as Tigress' father-in-law but as a grandfather to their children! Please let it happen today so I can start planning early to make new food specials and for their wedding!'.

But Po however shook his head and swifts his eyes away to his father "Oh no no no no no dad. Please! Tigress isn't my fiancée and girlfriend. She is just my friend, comrade, and teammate! I'm just escorting her like a bodyguard to make sure no dangerous foes or thieves harm her or try to rob her for yuan coins. We came here to rest our feet since we had been walking down the thousand steps. Do you think that you can give us some water? We're kind of thirsty".

Mr. Ping briefly frowned in disappointment; he realized that today was probably not a day that he was anxious for. But then he smiles and nods his head "Sure! I'll get you both some nice cold cups of water. Please pick any table and rest up your feet. Walking up and down those steps must be so tiring. At least today you're able to pick an empty table because I've closed my shop just for this afternoon so that I can clean up early and take a break".

Mr. Ping then walked into the kitchen and picked up two empty cups "At my age, I too would like to relax and enjoy the rest of my old life with my family. If I would like to finally quit my days of making noodles, I would let Po take over the restaurant and play with my future grandchildren. Would you like to hear some back stories of his childhood that you will find to be amusing and enjoyable?" he asked her while setting the empty cups on the kitchen counter.

But Tigress shook her head while Po blushes red to himself because he is feeling a little embarrassed and nervous after realizing that his father wants to tell his crush about his childhood and young teenage life.

"Oh no thank you Mr. Ping. I don't feel like sitting down or needing a cup of water. To tell you the truth, I was the one who suggested to Po to come see you because he was panting in exhaustion from walking on the thousand stairs so I thought that letting him rest here is good for him while I've already to decided to go shopping on my own. Please keep an eye on Po until I get back from the markets and shops. I'll be leaving him in your care. I'll see you later you two" Tigress said as she turns around and walks out of the noodle restaurant that has surprised and made both father and son quiet.

Po becomes downhearted as he watches her leaving him alone with his father. But then he feels a warm feathery wing on his left shoulder that has made him turn around to his left side and sees his father who then makes gestures with his left wing.

"Well? What are you standing here and watching her walking away? Go after her my son. You can't fool me into thinking that you two are just comrades. I know that you've liked her every time I see you sometimes bringing home some merchandises about her because she's your number one favorite member of the Furious Five" said Mr. Ping.

"Oh come on dad! We're not-" Po pauses his voice for a moment after Tigress left the restaurant so she wouldn't hear what they are saying to each other in quiet whispers "Fine you got me dad. I do liked her…not as a friend but…nowadays, she is the hottest and most beautiful feline I really have a crush on and yes we are going out together. But, I don't know if Tigress is really interested in me and I'm not sure if she would like to go out with me as just two partners. I'm not sure if she…or if I…were ready to pursue a relationship" he said in a concerned tone.

Mr. Ping stares at his adopted son's sad green emerald eyes with remorse and feels sorry for him; he couldn't bare to let his son being dishearten by fear of being rejected if a girl he likes doesn't love him back.

Mr. Ping knows how his adopted son feels because it brings back a sad memory of his past, his scary feelings of being rejected by a female goose who has fair white feathers and blue eyes that he has a crush on as a teenager before he meets Po. He occasionally smiled at her in school, the noodle restaurant that was once runs by his father, the Jade Palace to watch tournaments shows for entertainment, the festivals, and sometimes when he passed by her in the Valley. He was very infatuated with her just like Po.

One day, he has the guts to stop his shyness by admitting his loving feelings for her. But when he did, she rejected him because she is already dating a male Japanese Cormorant who was born from Taiwan and moved to China with his parents and younger sister. They're in a relationship and she has promised to her boyfriend that she will think about him and don't cheat on him. Mr. Ping was surprised at first, but then he understood and apologized to her because he has no idea that she already have a boyfriend. Luckily, the girl forgave him and told him to go find a special girl who doesn't have a boyfriend yet but would soon return his feelings and raise a family together. Mr. Ping of course was happy and he has decided to bury his feelings for her and move on.

Mr. Ping then gently lowers his son back for the panda to listen to him "Listen son, remember that story I've once told you when I was rejected by a female goose that I've once liked?",

"Oh that story that you've told me 6 years ago? That girl said no to you because she is already taken by someone else and ended up married to that guy nowadays?" whispered Po.

"Correct and they already have a few children of their own. Back before I've learned that she already has a boyfriend, I've admired her for being a smart student in school and for her beautiful dark blue eyes every time she and some of female friends eats at my father's noodle restaurant. I blushed every time she spoke to me like best friends and I can't help but feel an urge to ask her out to be my date. My old friends and your grandfather encouraged me to go ask her but I don't know what words I should properly say to her, yet at the same time…I felt a twinge of fear that she would reject me since she treated me like a friend and a classmate" said Mr. Ping.

"So you've eventually did asked her but she rejected you because she already has a boyfriend and she wants nothing to me than to be your friend, nothing more. Are you encouraging me to go ask Tigress if she would like to be my girlfriend?" Po asked with a raised brow.

Mr. Ping nods his head "Yes I was my son but you must hurry! Go after her now! Don't let your chances and hopes slip by like your dream to be one of the greatest kung fu students at the Jade Palace! Nothing won't be too late if you don't get started right away!" and then he gently pushes his son out while encouraging him and whispering at the same time "Go go! Don't let her out of your sights! Flatter her and be a good man! Hurry hurry!".

"Ok I'm going to find her dad! Just stop pushing me or people might get the wrong idea or wondering what we are whispering about" Po replies as his father lets his stand on his two feet in front of the noodle restaurant.

Mr. Ping then uses his feathers to soothe down his son's back and gently nudges him "Fine but give your friend the best day ever. Oh and you two are feeling hungry, come back to me and I'll cook up some noodles with firm tofu bean curds".

Po then turns around and smiles at his father "Thanks for the offer dad but we're supposed to go back to the Jade Palace. The others wanted me to cook them dinner tonight so I'm afraid we can't come here. But next time we will be here if I'm not in a mood to cook in the palace kitchens. I'll see you next time dad!"

"Alright! I'll cook next time and bye son!" Mr. Ping responds with a smile and his right wing waving as his son runs away after waving goodbye to his father. But then he squawks and flies towards his son "Wait! Po! Come back here! I have something important to tell you!".

Po suddenly screeches into a halt and turns around just in time to see his father stops in midair and landed on the ground "Yes dad?".

Mr. Ping reaches into his robe with his right wing and pulls out a small brown bag filled with yuans that he had earned before closing the restaurant for the afternoon.

Po gasped in shock "Dad? Are you…why are you giving me your yuans? I-I can't take the money you've earned and worked so hard for-".

But Mr. Ping shook his head "No Po," and opens Po's left paw "it's alright. I've just earned them for today but" and lays the bag down on his adopted son's left paw "I want to let you have them because I trust you and you must spend them wisely on any item you want if you would like to buy for her or eat at another restaurant. But be safe on the streets after I leave this bag in your paw. But don't worry too much about me, I still have enough yuans to keep my family restaurant and maybe share some for the poor. Now go and have fun! ".

Po was surprised with amazement after clutching the bag in his left paw, then he embraced his father one more time in a brief moment, and runs away while his father flew back to his restaurant.

Meanwhile, Tigress is at the marketplace where sellers, vendors, farmers, and merchants are selling their fresh fruits, vegetables, drinks, clothes, silks, and other products that they were either produced and made in China or were imported from other countries in either high of low prices. Some of the items were on sale to make things easier for the customers to buy stuff that were cheaper for better profit and giving the store owners enough yuans to run their business. Most of the shops were run by assistants and some family members just in case if the managers or owners are out for emergency or aren't feeling well.

(Start remembering the Disney film "Aladdin" when Jasmine walked in the Bazaar which was the marketplace at Agrabah as she wore a peasant disguise).

Tigress swifts her eyes right and left to find her favorite store. She was then suddenly stopped by a jewelry shop owner who was a male brown colored goose in his early 30s, blocks her path, bows to her, and offers her a Chinese jewelry box which was made from wood in dark brown color with the golden Chinese character.

"Would you like to buy one of my fine wooden jewelry boxes Master Tigress? It is very beautifully made from the woodcutters who woodcraft it into a very fine square shape. Its wood came from the forests that were very far away from the Valley of Peace" said the Jewelry owner.

Tigress however shook her head and proceeds to move away "No no. Thank you for asking but I don't want it today. Could you please-" but the jewelry owner blocks her again and opens the box to reveal a red coral beads bracelet and a green coral beads bracelet.

"Then how about these bracelets? They both have red and green coral beads separately. You can either pick one or take both of them. They both cost 8 yuans separately and were a major hit in the market" he persuaded.

Tigress cocked her brow "So you're persuading me to buy either one or both of those coral bracelets because they're very popular and liked by females like me? I don't think so and I'm not wasting my yuans on these including the box".

But the jewelry owner doesn't want to give up "B-B-But they're on sale! As a matter of fact, all of my products are now on sale! Those coral bracelets used to be 16 yuans each and were traded to me by a rich merchant from Gongmen City last month after you and the other Masters including the Dragon Warrior has defeated Shen and his wolf bandits. He hid his products including any metal materials, cooking pots, and pans somewhere in the secret basement underneath his store with a lock. Luckily they weren't found without the map and the key to the basement. The merchant was very clever you know but he hid those two items somewhere in either his house or in the store itself, someplace that none of his employees know about unless he doesn't trust them with his precious items because he's afraid that they would might betray him and he doesn't the wolf bandits rob his store. He and I are good friends from a very long distance. Now that the danger is over, he gave these bracelets to me because they've raised a very good price and they're one of his biggest sellers to the ladies. He just want me to be successful as him".

Tigress sighs and turns herself away to the left "I understand and thanks for letting me know about your popular bracelets and your long distant friend. But I'm not looking for jewelries, I'm just want to buy new clothes that's all. Good day sir and I hope you get better luck with another customer".

She then walks pass the Jewelry shop owner who stood there, sighing unhappily from disappointment, hung his head downwards, and quickly closes the box after he allowed Tigress to walk by him without blocking her.

But then all of a sudden…"I'll buy that green coral bracelet and the jewelry box" said a voice that made Tigress turns herself around and the jewelry shop owners perks his head up with his mouth wide open in surprise to see Po, the Dragon Warrior standing before them with his money bag that'll be open soon.

"*gasp* Po?" gasped Tigress in surprise and wonder 'I thought I've left him behind with his father for a good rest without walking or running behind my tail! What is he doing now and how did he have a bag of money with him?' she pondered to herself.

The jewelry owner however was feeling very pleased and honored to see the Dragon Warrior standing in front of him "Oh my! The Dragon Warrior! Oh I didn't expect to see you! But I'm feeling honored to be in your presence!" he exclaimed with excitement and bowed down his head to show his proper respect.

Then he straightened his back and opens the jewelry box that shows the red and green coral bracelets "You've said that you want to buy a green coral bracelet and this jewelry box right? Ok then, you can buy the green bracelet but I must also let you know that this box could cost you about 15 yuans. Are you buying for any female family members in your dad's family or for a special lady friend?".

Po shrugs his left shoulder while taking out some yuans in his bag and counts how many did his father earn "For a lady friend that I know but not dating. Do you sell pouch bags too?".

"Yes I do including some baskets to carry the jewelry box. The pouch bags costs you 3 yuans while the baskets costs you 6 yuans" replied the jewelry owner.

Po nodded his head "I'll buy them too" and then he goes inside the jewelry, lays his bag down on a empty table, and starts counting while the owner gets the merchandises. Tigress however decides to follow Po by into the store and stand besides him "Po, what are you doing and who are you buying for?" she asked him while feeling curious.

But then Po hushed her with his right finger that he used to count the amount of yuans he needed to pay "Shhhh…I need to count if I have enough yuans to pay for".

"For whom?" asked Tigress with a raised brow.

Po sighs and then stares at her with his soulful green eyes "For you, from me…your number one fan".

Tigress softly gasped in surprise "What? For me? But…".

But suddenly they were both interrupted by the jewelry shop owner who came back with a Chinese basket that looks like an American style picnic basket that contains the jewelry box, some multicolored pouch bags, and a green coral bracelet "Oh my goodness! So Master Tigress is your lady friend that you're buying for? I didn't know that you two are here together. She seems to be almost your height. Are you two dating or just friends?".

Or course both Po and Tigress blushed again and shook their heads "No no no! We're just friends".

The jewelry owner shrugs his shoulders "Suit yourselves. Anyway Master Tigress, which pouch bags do you want the Dragon Warrior buy for you?".

Tigress sighs and then surveys the pouch bags that was laid out on the table in front of her "Hmm…I would like the yellow bag with the red Chinese characters but skip the basket and the jewelry box because they're expensive to me" she responded.

"What?" said the jewelry owner.

Po then turned his head around to look at her face "Say what? Expensive? But I'm the one buying them, not you. They're my gifts to you for helping me out and being my friend".

But Tigress groans and swifts her head around to his direction "I know that you're buying me some gifts because I can hear you from behind my back. Listen, I know you want to be nice to me by giving me presents but not all friends can be won over by gifts…you just have to be yourself like you're already are and show some compassion and sincerity to reconsider how I feel right now. I don't want you to waste too much of your money on that basket and the jewelry box".

"But why? Master Viper said you never have one in your room" Po replied.

"I have some drawers to keep my clothes in and my personal items that shouldn't be known. Anyway, I'll pay half like 8 yuans for the bracelet while you give the owner 6 yuans" Tigress said and opened her own cloth bag to take out 8 yuans.

Po feels panicked and worried that he had accidentally made Tigress pay for the coral bracelet "B-B-But..let me-".

"Growl" Tigress snarled at him with the sharpest teeth that could give him an odd feeling that he may have accidentally wet his pants.

(You don't need to know what it means).

Luckily for him, his pants are still dry "Okay…let's pay up" Po respond nervously and then paid 6 yuans to the jewelry owner for a pouch bag.

About 11 minutes later after they've left the jewelry store, they're standing in front of a clothing store which sells kung fu clothing.

Tigress walks in first with two of her left fingers clutching the yellow pouch bag which contains the green coral bracelet that she and Po bought together. She herself was feeling emotionally happy that Po bought her the pouch bag and the bracelet but she was emotionally a bit frustrated at him for almost wasting 21 yuans. She doesn't know how did he got a money bag but he then explained to her that it was from his father who gave it to him after being paid by customers in one morning until the afternoon.

As she talked with the manager of the clothing store who was a female goat in her mid 40s with spectacles, Po follows her and looks for clothes that were only for men.

"Ah so you want any new trim pants and vests as usual right Master Tigress?" asked the female goat.

Tigress nodded her head "Yes if they're still in stock and around here since I'm one of your known customers every week".

"Well I suppose they're still here. Not every female in this village can fight so well like you. Come with me and I'll check if they have your size" the manager asked Tigress who then follows her around while Po picks a dark blue pants that could fit his waist size.

He checked the measurements and nodded his head "Yeah this one would do. I gotta go ask-".

But when he turns his head around, his mouth drops down wide open as Tigress appears before him with a cream colored vest with red designs on it that covers her red vest and a pair of red trim pants that covers her black trim pants "So Po, what do you think of these?".

Po was speechless for a moment as he pictures Tigress standing on top of a erupting volcano with her new vest and trim pants while whipping her head backwards, smiled, and winked with her right eye. Then he shakes his head and nodded that got both women very surprised and confused "You-You look great! Awesome! You would look totally epic! They suit you very well! Let's buy them!".

Tigress blinks her eyes at him for 2 seconds and shrugs "Ok". Then she looks at the dark blue pants that Po picked and pictured him wearing it in a image when he doing a fighting pose on top of a rock in the middle of an ocean while winking his right eye at her with a smile that could impress her. She cocks her head and said "Oh I see you've picked yourself one too. It looks nice".

After they're done shopping and holds some large cloth bags that contains their new clothes, they've decided to take a break by going to a playground where young children are playing. But along the way, they've stopped to see Crane who too was shopping at another clothing store.

"Wait, is that Crane we're seeing? What is he doing in there?" asked Tigress.

Po shrugs his shoulders "Probably was just out shopping for new pants. Let's just leave him alone and go get some good rests for our feet. Today was such a nice afternoon so I doubt that there's going to be any action now".

Tigress looked at Crane for a moment; he was talking to a 30 year old male pig who she couldn't hear what they were talking about. She then shrugs her shoulders and follows Po "Yeah, let's go or my feet will feel painful".

Finally they've arrived at a playground where they were being recognized by children who were busy playing some ball games. The children begged them to play but the both of them told the children that they just came to rest their feet before they can play with the bouncy ball that the children have.

As the couple (Um I mean the two best friends) sits on a stone bench to watch the little children play, Tigress decides to speak first "Um Po".

"Yes Tigress?" Po said.

"Please tell me a truth and be honest, why did you follow me today?" Tigress asked.

Po looked at her for a moment but felt unsure about how he wants to tell her 'Should I tell her the truth now? That I was dared by Monkey and agreed to do it in order to eat his cookies again? In front of those kids? No…yes…no…yes…I should…but now after spending time with her in an afternoon…honestly, I'm beginning to think that dare is something that I should've decline earlier because…I…I…'.

Then he sighs and said "Because I…I wanted to spend time with you but not as your escort or a friend".

"What?" Tigress said "Then…are you saying that you actually-" but she couldn't get to finish when a ball suddenly flew into her direction and was about to pound her in the face.

But when she closes her eyes and waited for an impact…it never came. She opens her eyes and gasped in realization that Po saved her by catching the ball with his left paw in front of her face.

He stands up and called out to the children who was relieved that Tigress didn't get hurt yet only one of them felt guilty "Hey! Who threw it?! You've almost hit her! Raise your paws and apologize!".

So far only one child did it because he raises his right paw that causes the children to split into two groups. Po gasped when he notices a 7-year old small light grey bunny with a dark grey spot on his right hand, walks up towards him with a raised paw "It was me. I…I've hit it too hard and one of my friends was standing in front of you two. He dodged that made me missed him but we both realized that it was aiming at her so…I…I'm sorry".

Suddenly another child walked towards the bunny which was a 7-year old male pig who felt guilty just like his friends "No Jun…it's my fault for dodging when I should've hit it back…but I don't want to hurt you so I have to dodge the ball…so we both have to say sorry".

(Jun means truthful in Chinese).

Po was touched by the two boys interactions and how much they're willing to apologize for almost letting his crush get hit by just one ball. Then he smiles and walks up to them "Hey hey…it's ok…I forgive you two…almost everyone makes mistakes in their lives without trying to stop and realizing what they're about to do without thinking straight…even sometimes I've made mistakes".

His words made the children and Tigress listened to him. "You've made mistakes too Mister Dragon Warrior?" asked Jun.

Po nodded his head "Yup…even as a kid just like all of you are right now. Anyway, if we want to make up with each other…" he tosses the ball into the air and catches it with his right shoulder. He then tossed it back to the air and with one of his left finger, making the ball spin around like a basketball that impressed both the children and Tigress "How about playing a couple of rounds with me?".

"YAY!" the children cheered and then they've spitted up into different positions like they're in a sport field but they are playing a combination or catch, dodge ball, and tag.

Po feels excited but he then turned his head around to Tigress and asked "Hey Tigress! Wanna go play with us? We'll do about 2 or 4 rounds before we can head back to the Jade Palace!".

At first Tigress feels tempted and was looking forward to play with them, but instead she shook her head "Oh no no no Po. I'm tired and I have to watch our bags. You and the children can go have some fun with that ball".

Po looked at her for a few seconds and nodded his head "Ok Tigress". Then he swifts his eyes around to the children and shouted out "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!".

He tossed the ball to one of the children like a goalie and ran to avoid getting hit by a ball but in a playful manner.

As the panda and the children are having fun, Tigress remain still on the bench while holding onto the bags and smiling at Po 'That Po…he's a one kooky kung warrior who sometimes never gets serious yet he always love to have fun and acting silly doesn't he?…Well those are what made people liked him for being himself…and…probably the one who I really want to be around with since he's the only one who never act so serious and stern…if only he could tell me why or probably later why he wants to hang out with me after we return to the Jade Palace'.

Meanwhile, Crane arrives in the student barracks with his basket that contains some new clothes and a hat that he had bought for Po from a clothing store. He was very tired after searching for pear blossoms, picking some of them up into a bouquet, left them in Monkey's room, and he was now standing in front of the room himself after he had finished shopping "Hey guys! I'm back!".

The door was suddenly opened by Monkey who closes his beak and hushes him "Quiet! What if Viper, Tigress, and Po are back by now and becoming suspicious?".

Crane begins to make muffled noises like as if he was begging Monkey to let go of his beak. Unfortunately, Monkey pulled him inside the room and shuts the door immediately, with the basket that he took from Crane.

Viper on the other hand, she too was already out in the village with a small pink pouch bag with a small string wrapped around her neck. stopped about a mile away from a children's playground to enjoy watching the children playing a ball game. All of a sudden, she notices Po among them who got tagged by a young female white colored bunny and then goes after her with a ball in a playful way.

Then she notices Tigress who was sitting a stone bench, watching them while her left paw still gripping her and Po's bags 'Po and Tigress? At the playground with the children?'.

She stares at them for 5 minutes until she smiles warmly at them and decides to leave 'Ah I'll just leave them alone. Today is such a nice afternoon without having any enemies or bandits to ruin it. I'm tired and I'm not a mood to say anything to that couple. Let's go see what the others are doing now back at the Jade Palace'.

**Phew, quite a long chapter huh? Well I'm tired now and I'm gonna take about two or 3 days off. If I'm well rested, I'll be getting started with the final chapter and it'll be packed with lots of unexpected…I mean really really real unexpected stuff that no one can expect! Get ready for it because it'll make you laugh and wonder when the girls (And hopefully not Shifu) will finally find out about the boys' plan! Also, the final chapter will contain some awwws and ouch ouch ouch moments! Bye guys and see me soon in chapter 5! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 of "How to impress Tigress"! Yes it has finally arrived but sadly it can't be the last chapter. Why? Well , it's getting to be very long as I haven't expected and I'm afraid I have to take a rest. Yeah I'm pretty much tired and I know how impatient most of you were. I'm sorry but for now, have fun reading and enjoy a few more Po x Tigress moments and wince your eyes at the painful parts that wasn't to be expected! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from DreamWorks but I do own this story and Jun who was my new OC character from chapter 4. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**Chapter 6 will now become the final chapter of "How to impress Tigress" due to a bit of exhaustion and needing to get started on chapter 6 of "Time stands still, a Pokemon fanfic". I, DS am very sorry because I originally thought that this story would end with only 5 chapters. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that there'll be a delay and I've decided to make chapter 6 as the finale. Please forgive me for you all waiting ever since July. **

As night time has finally arrives because of the dark skies, the twinkling stars, and the crescent moon, both Po and Tigress are standing in front of the gates of the Jade Palace after having said their goodbyes to the children and waving hello to Mr. Ping before he goes back inside his house with the door shut.

They were both exhausted for the whole afternoon, even from walking up the thousand stairs made them feel more tired since none of them can't fly or have wings like birds, bats, dragons, and some bugs that can fly.

Po is the first one to open the gates and he steps away to the right side of the right doors for Tigress to enter "After you Tigress" he said and respectively bowed down his head to her.

Tigress looked at him for 2 seconds, then she shrugs her shoulders "Um…thank you" she said in an awkward manner and walked in.

For some reason, Po was acting a bit strange to Tigress since she still couldn't understand why he has gone out with her but not as a friend yet she does feel grateful to him for being a gentlemen.

When they arrived at the front door of the student barracks, Tigress turned to him and asked "Po, before we go into our rooms…when will you tell me why were you about to say this afternoon before that little boy, Jun had almost hit me in the face with a ball?".

Po looked at her in a nervous manner because he felt too afraid of her. He feared that if he confessed that everything was all just a set up to get her impressed by him just to complete a single dare and almond cookies, she'll automatically go on a violent rampage by beating up all of the boys that are competing in the dare and tell Shifu that they're tricking her and played with her feelings for fun, Shifu would immediately punished and suspend them from the palace for probably an entire month, even after they're being treated from a hospital, no going out on missions that was supposedly for the Jade Palace, and be forced to go to work and live with Po's adopted father until their suspension time is over by the first day of the next month.

"Po?" asked Tigress as she walks and stands still in front of him with her right paw waving in front of his blank face "Are you in there? Helloooooooooo".

Tigress failed to realize that Po was actually thinking to himself; she was probably worried that his eyes are staring at the stars instead of being well-focused on her face when she was talking to him.

Truthfully Po was out of his mind but he was really nervous, even though he was secretly thanking Jun for saving by interrupting their conversation by accident. Yet somehow he don't know he have the confidence to tell Tigress the truth but also wanted to admit to her how much he wanted to spend time with her as only the two of them together. He sighs heavily and uses his free hand to make contact with Tigress' right paw and intertwined them together in a soft hold that made Tigress slightly blushed quickly since she didn't expect him to do it.

**(Does this part reminds you of one romantic scene in Disney's "Tarzan" where both Tarzan and Jane landed in a tree after they've escaped from the baboons before the rain storm? I liked the part where Tarzan took off one of Jane's gloves, touched her bare right hand with his left hand, and stared at each other's eyes). **

"Tigress…there's so many things I've wanted to tell-" but Tigress shook her head and pulls her right paw away from his grasp that surprised him.

"It's alright Po. Don't exaggerate yourself tonight. We had a long day today and I understand that you're tired as much as I am. I'll see you in the kitchens for dinner and go do whatever you want to do until the next morning" said Tigress who then turns away from him and leaves him by himself as she was heading inside the student barracks.

After she went inside, Po still stood next to the gates with an sadden expression and closed the gates behinds him. But then he balled up his fists and began to lightly punched the wood a few times as he could while silently cursing himself 'Ah Po! You mega fat idiot! You're almost about to tell her about the dare and your feelings for her yet she had decided to leave you be with your thoughts! You could've just pull her back and held her against the door so that she won't leave! What are on earth are you do-'.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING PO?!" cried out a feminine voice that startled him and he jumped around to see only Viper who looked very angry at him with lowered brows.

Po gulped nervously as she stared at him in a snaky manner since she was a snake because she was glaring at him coldly 'Uh oh…Viper's mad at me! Yes she looks mad at me! But why did she got mad at me?'.

(Does anybody felt a chilly tension in the air or paralyzed in fear? Because it's happening to me right now while typing this and maybe to you guys too while this).

"Uh…h-hey there…Viper…whatcha feeling mad…about?" asked Po 'Why am I suddenly feeling a chill in the air? I hope that it ain't gonna make my pants feel wet'.

Viper tightened her lips together in anger with only her tongue pulled out as she starts hissing at him "I've heard every sssssssingle word from the boyssssss in Monkey'ssssss room *hiss*" she then slthers towards him that made him walking backwards and presses his body against the gates "…They were talking about ssssome game that it'ssss going to be fun they ssssaid".

Po was feeling nervous physically but emotionally shocked that she may have had caught on him and the boys' plan "Wh-Wh-What are you talking AB-B-B-B-BOOOOOOOUUUUT!" but he suddenly stumbling backwards out of the gates backwards, lost his footing, and finds himself about to fall downstairs…backwards.

But as he feels himself lurching backwards, he was lurched forward instead by Viper who caught him by coiling him just in time with her tail and her scaly body while her fang was clutching on the wooden gates, she then pulled him in and lets him go in a release like a slingshot that sent Po flying and unfortunately bumped into her that causes her to release her grip on the doors.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Po and Viper as they were sent flying, lands in a roll on the palace arena, tumbled over each other, separate themselves into laying on the ground side by side, and panting and sighing with relief that they are safe.

After a moment of silence that was shared between them as they both looked at the stars in the sky, Po turned his head around to Viper and asked her in a confused manner "What were you just talking about just a moment ago before you've saved me? Please explain to me about-".

But Viper scared him with just a turn of her head which reveals a venomous gaze that got him nervous "After I saw you and Tigress hanging out with some children in a playground just about an hour and a half ago, I came back to the Jade Palace at the 7th hour of the night before you two, I've arrived to the student barracks when…".

(Flashback to the time at 7:06 pm where Viper came inside the student barracks).

Viper happily sighs with relief after her shopping trip, went to a small restaurant for a few cups of raspberry tea, and was now returning to her bedroom with her stuff.

But when she was about to open the door to her room, she suddenly he hears Mantis' voice from inside Monkey's room that made her pause "Heh heh heh…oh yes! Monkey, you're a genius!".

"Oh no no no no no…Mantis, you're the one who came up with these ideas, especially with my favorite part about the catnips that you guys bought yesterday. Therefore, you're the genius!" replied Monkey.

"Hey hey! Don't leave me out! What about me? After all, I gave that advice about catnips to Mantis himself for that game the other night! Including the part when I've told you about the pear blossoms you guys have made me picked from the trees and bought Po some new clothes! Also, I was the one who came up with the suggestion to use catnips, not Mantis! My wings and claws are now feeling worn out after all of that flying and walking! Why should Mantis take all of the credits for those ideas?" Crane angrily retorted.

Viper raised her brow in confusion 'What the heck? What were those boys are talking about? What kind of game that was about ideas, catnips, pear blossoms, and Po's new clothes?' then she lowered her brow 'Hmm…there's something foul going on around here without me, Tigress, and Shifu knowing?…I'm gonna eavesdrop on them for a while and then plan on the right time to inform Shifu about the boys' suspicious plan'.

She carefully slithered herself towards Monkey's room in a slow pace and pressed her head against the door to listen.

Then Monkey says to the avian "Yeah…you're right Crane. You're the one who gave us better and appropriate suggestions, even though Po should get an extra credit first for coming up with the idea about giving his crush with flowers, unlike Mantis who came up with uh…" Monkey's voice stops for a moment.

"Uh what? Got something that you don't want to say about what I came up with hmm?" Mantis retorted in an angry manner.

Silence begins to fill the atmosphere of the barracks as Viper remains quiet to wait to hear Monkey's response even though she too was wondering what kind of remarks that the golden langur would say to answer an angry Mantis.

But when both Crane and Monkey decided not to say anything, she suddenly hears a grunt from Mantis "*grunt* Oh I see now…the reason why you guys aren't saying to me because all of my ideas was inappropriate and words that I shouldn't say huh? Fine then! I'm going back to my room and wait until the others come back while you two are going to bring you plan into motion! Have fun seeing Po and Tigress playing in your games by yourselves! Don't count on me anymore, just count on Po instead since he's the game piece and we're the players who uses the game pieces to play with the games! Even Tigress is our second game piece. Don't bother me…before and after dinner! Humph!".

Viper couldn't believe what she have just heard 'Say what? Both Po and Tigress…are involved with their game? What was that game about?' then she turns her head around and proceeds to go inside her room I gotta go to my room be-'.

But before she can get the chance to hide in her room, the bedroom doors are suddenly opened by Mantis who gasped with his mouth agape in surprised as he looked up and realized that she has arrived came back from the valley.

Viper turned herself around to notice all three boys stared at her with their mouths agape or drop down wide open in shock, she then quickly sees a basket, a wrapped bouquet of pear blossoms, a new set of silk clothes including a hat that she assumes to be for Po since none of the boys can fit in his size, some strings, some small white colored pouch bags, and an already opened box that gave off a strange herbal, lemon balm, mint odor.

Nobody didn't say a word for a few seconds with their blinking eyes and open wide mouths. Then later…

*Flashback ends*

"The boys said hi to me" said Viper.

Po didn't say a word either just like the others while he was sitting up because his mouth was agape and his eyes were wide open in shock 'Oh…my…gosh…'.

"Then did you say hi to them back?" asked Po.

Viper nodded her head as she raises her neck from the ground "Of course I did. Although I was about to ask them about the items that I've mentioned when Monkey rushed forward and hold onto the doors while Crane stood behind him and blocked my view of the room with his wings wide open. They said that there's nothing to see there and it's just some gifts for a friend who wasn't a student or a servant here. Then they have Mantis escorting me away to my room while those two quickly closed the doors".

Po pulled his head backwards with his brow lowered in a surprised manner "Really? So uh…what does all of that got to do with you being mad at me?". Then he turns his head away to another direction and stared at the ground to think.

Truth to be told, Po was now wondering why his friends (minus Tigress and Viper) couldn't keep their voices down when they were coming up with some unknown plan that he wasn't aware of. Suddenly he begins to wonder about a box that gives off a strange herbal and mint smell which was mentioned by Viper 'Wait a minute…when did they got a box that-'.

But suddenly he feels Viper's tail on his right shoulder that forces him to turn around and stare at her blue eyes "They've mentioned that you've suggested about giving your crush some flowers and Mantis told them to play their game on their own about both you and Tigress being their game pieces without his help. Since you're with them, would you mind telling what was the game all about?".

Po gulped nervously as he finds himself being forced to look at her turquoise eyes, he quickly felt an urge to look away and run to find a happy place. But Viper is being too persistent and unwilling to let him turn away without answering her question. Just as Po was about to give up, they both heard a voice from Zeng who was watching them in a confused manner from the stairs "Um…ex-excuse me! P-P-Pardon me!".

Viper sighs with disappointment, releases Po from her tail, and they both turned around only to gasp in surprise that they've been witnessed (Or seen) by Zeng who looks at them with confusion and thinking up the wrong ideas about what he had just seen about 5 minutes ago.

"Oh! Uh…hey Zeng! Um we didn't know that it's time for you to go to your home and…we've failed to realize that you're watching us from over there," said Viper who then shared a blank glare with Po, then she turned around to look at Zeng who was rubbing his head with his left wing "so do you need any help or do you have something to say?".

Zeng however was quiet since he was still getting the wrong idea and he didn't hear a word that they're saying considering that he was wrong walking downstairs while they were sitting down on the Palace grounds in a low conversation. Then he spoke with a waving right wing "Nothing. I um just…want to say hello and I'll see you and the others tomorrow morning…".

"Oh…" Po then shared a brief glance with Viper, then they replied back to Zeng with Viper while Po waves his left hand from side to side.

"Good night Zeng!" both Po and Viper said.

"…G-Good night Dragon Warrior and Master Viper…" Zeng replied as he reached the bottom of the stairs, bowed his head in front of them for a brief second, walked out of the Jade palace by opening the gates, and left with a lingering mind that was still wondering about a few moments that he had saw while walking down on the thousand stairs.

Meanwhile, Monkey was in his room all alone, sitting on his bed, curled up in a ball, his hands clutching his knees, pondering to himself with worry and fear about what Viper is going to do after she has eavesdropped on their conversation, saw every items that he and the boys (minus Po who has nothing to do with their plan) have gathered in his rooms, and worried that she'll sooner or right now find out about their plan, the bet, the dare, and the catnip box.

'What if Viper is going to…threaten any one of us with her fangs to demand an explanation or…she'll…she will tell Master Shifu first before threatening us and beat us up? Or maybe she'll tell Tigress! That can't be good! Oh man, we're sunk and we'll be beaten black and blue! Happy thoughts…must think happy thoughts…need some happy thoughts…they should be here…oh where's my happy thoughts?! Oh why must this have to happen to me after-.

**(I got inspired after watching a funny 2013 M & M's commercial "Love ballard" in extended version at YouTube). **

Suddenly he turns his head to the sound of knockings on his door that caused him to jump around in surprise. He gasped when he notices Po's shadow behind his bedroom door 'Po? He's back?'.

Then he stands up and opens the door, only to fall backwards on his back after Po startled him with an upset look on his face. The panda then quickly turns his back around to make sure that no one isn't around, and then he walks into the room after turning himself around and softly closes the door.

Monkey then sits up with the help of his hands and crawls backwards to the wall. The panda's angry glare has certainly scared the wits out of Monkey who was shaken by surprise that he didn't expect that his mouth starts stuttering out words that sounds like they're being shaken just as he was feeling shaken with fear right now.

"U-U-Uh…h-h-hey…b-buddy…so uh…h-h-how's your d-date with Tigress and the weather tonight? It's k-k-kind of c-c-hilly right n-now" Monkey asked.

At first the panda didn't say a word besides glaring angrily at the langur, but then he decides to calm down his anger, sits down on the floor to relax on his butt, inhales in and exhales out some air, and replies with a nod "It's swell but it's more like a friendship date. We did go shopping for a while and we've picked out which ones would suit us nicely. I've bought her a green coral bracelet and a yellow pouch bag from a jewelry shop owner who wouldn't give up on persuading any about to pass by random people to buy his best selling merchandises that were on sale even though most of them weren't cheap. Not even a jewelry box".

"So um…how much did a coral bracelet, a jewelry box, and a pouch bag cost? Does she liked them?" Monkey asked him.

Po then begins to explain "Well…how do I explain?…Um…a coral bracelet costs 8 yens, a jewelry box costs 15 yuans, and a pouch bag costs 3 yuans. Of course Tigress doesn't want to buy them herself at first, but when I've decided to purchase only a bag and a bracelet…she decides to pay for the bracelet herself while I bought a yellow pouch bag that she has picked herself with me. I skipped the box though because it's too expensive, Tigress said that she doesn't need it, and my dad told me to spend the money he gave me wisely".

"Your dad gave you money? Since when?" Monkey asked with a raised brow in confusion.

Po reminisces for a moment and begins to respond "Today afternoon after Tigress and I left. At first I don't want to take the money he has earned today but…he insisted to me that he wants to let me keep them because he trusted me. I never knew how much he trusted me despite the fact I'm not a goose or his biological son, but I guess that he really loves me a lot".

Monkey nodded his head "I see. So then what happens next and will you care to explain why you look mad at me? Why did I do?" he asked as he shrugs his shoulders with open hands.

Po then looked away with his left second finger and thumb under his chin "Hmm…let me reminisce for a bit…hmm…well we went to a clothing store and bought ourselves some new clothes. I've bought myself a pair of blue trim pants that I'll go wash first before I start making dinner, and then after we left…we saw Crane in a different clothing store…he was talking to the store's owner or an employee working there".

The mentioning of Crane's name made Monkey's eyes widen in shock 'Say what? Crane got caught being seen by them after I told him to go buy the clothes and watch his back whoever he goes…what that flighty…that-'. Then he fumed and mumbled to himself "That scatterbrained avian…the next time I see him, I'm gonna remind him to-".

"To what?" asked Po with a raised brow in confusion after he stopped talking about his *date* with Tigress without mentioning about the playground and letting Monkey finish his sentences. Amazingly, he did heard Monkey's mumbling since Monkey forgot to keep them in his mind 'Now why did he called Crane a scatterbrain? What did Crane do after buying those clothes that I didn't pay for? Come to think of it…Viper did mentioned a new set of clothes that look perfect for me to wear yet I didn't ask anyone to buy clothes for me…but why did he bought them even though my birthday comes a few months later?'.

But Monkey however shook his head "Nothing. Anyway, do you have anything left to tell or do I have to repeat asking you why-".

"Of course I still do Monkey. It's almost done. Anyhoo, when we were taking a rest at a playground…Tigress has asked me to be tell her the truth".

Monkey raised a brow in confusion "A truth? What kind of a truth question my friend?".

Po pondered for a moment and sighs "She asked me why I'd followed her in the village today aaand I…I told her-".

"YOU'VE SAID WHAT?!" Monkey yelled out that startled Tigress who was about to leave her room after she hid her pouch bag in a drawer when she was startled by Monkey's scream 'Whoa! What the heck? Who said what?'.

Monkey then jumped on Po's belly that made the panda bend backwards, using his arms and hands to support his weight behind him. Monkey grabbed Po's ears and said "YOU'VE TOLD HER EVERYTHING? HOW COULD YOU? YOU'VE BETRAYED US!".

Tigress gasped in shock from inside her room 'What? I can't believe it! Po betrayed us? B-B-But why? I-I don't…understand. If he…ugh' she sinks down on her rear end to the floor and bended her knees with her feet , and placed her left hand on her forehead while her right hand was wrapped around her stomach 'then why he was so kind to me when he bought me the yellow pouch I've picked and played with the children at a playground? Is he playing a trick on me? Or was it something else that he has probably already told Monkey without screaming so loud for everyone in the hallways to hear?'.

She then places her left hand on her left chest which is where her heart was still beating in a slow pace 'Please tell me my heart, what kind of a fool I am for not realizing that I've been tricked by the panda that I've come to fall in-'. But she shook her head and stands up quietly. She opens her door, only to gasped in surprise to see Crane and Mantis who were crowding outside Monkey's bedroom. She then hides her head inside her door, closes it but only leave it wide open a little bit so that none of the boys haven't noticed her presence.

**(So um, is anybody feeling nervous right now?)**

Po on the other hand, he was feeling hurt physically because Monkey grabbed his ears and was also feeling emotionally hurt because Monkey misunderstood and interrupted him in a panic matter "HEY! I DID NOT TELL HER ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED THE OTHER DAY! ALL I'VE TOLD…" but then he stops, breathed in and out to calm down his voice that turns into a whisper, and sighs "*sigh* All I've told her…the reason why I came with her because I wanted to be more than just her friend and a comrade…but…" his voice trailed off to contemplated about his conversation with Tigress at the playground.

Monkey was surprised at first, but he then shrugs his shoulders "Buuuut what? Aaaanymore I should hear before we attract company by accident? Tell me!" he demanded.

Po winced in pain as Monkey is shaking his ears that causes the panda to feel like he was being rocked back and forth against the door by his ears "I-I-I-I…so-so-so…".

But then suddenly, the door was opened behind Po "SOOOOO WHAT?!" cried out both Crane and Mantis in an angry manner, until they've began to realize that the panda has lost his balance and is about to fall on both of them along with Monkey!

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" shouted out both Po and Monkey while Mantis panicked in fear "*gasp* Oh no no no no no! Not on us! Not on us!".

"Please don't fall! Please don't fall! Not on us! Not on us!" Crane pleaded but realized that safety is not on his and Mantis' side.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGH! OOF!"

*WHAM!*

All four men were on the floor together and cried out in pain altogether "OWWWW!". Even Tigress forcefully winced her eyes and shrugs her shoulders 'Ooh…that's gotta hurt! It's Crane's fault! Who else? What was Crane and Mantis thinking? Can't they just use their heads before they act with their body without thinking? Well, at least now I can hear what they were saying without talking in a low voice since I couldn't hear what Po and Monkey are saying without the shouting parts'.

After 8 minutes of apologizing and getting off each other without any injuries. For instance: Monkey chuckled nervously as he found himself laying down on Po's belly and jumps off the panda's belly and landed in his room, then he holds Po's paws and pulled him off of Crane who used his wings to push Po off him and Mantis who was twitching in shock

'W-Whoa…P-Po is…s-s-so…h-h-heavy…I don't think I can feel my-' but Mantis's train of thought came into a halt when he was picked up by Po who carries him back inside Monkey's room while Crane picked up his hat and placed it on his head. Both him and Po went back inside Monkey's room and then was closed by Monkey after they've arrived with Mantis. But then Monkey opened the door halfway to make sure that no one other than Crane and Mantis are in the hallway at this moment, then he shrugs his shoulders, pulled himself back inside the room, and closed the doors.

Tigress grunted softly to herself 'Geez…I guess that those four are probably gonna have a quiet conversation for some unknown logical reasons. Now what am I going to do?'. Then she pulls herself back inside her room and ponder to herself 'Either I eavesdrop behind the door like both Crane and Mantis did earlier while try remembering to keep myself calm without letting that accident happen to me or' but she shook her head and closed her door 'Nevermind, I'm gonna go see Viper before either one of the boys or a servant who would have a spare time to start making dinner for us because I'm feeling a bit hungry'.

So while Tigress left her room and went in search for Viper, Po decides to tell the truth to his friends without her knowing "Guys, listen…I think it's time that I…I should postpone that dare".

Those words gave Crane, Monkey, and Mantis shocked looks on their faces with their mouths hanging down wide open "Say what?!".

"You-You…You're…giving up?" Mantis stuttered in his words.

"B-But…then that means that after spending a lot of good times with Tigress this afternoon in the village, you've decided to quit the dare? But Monkey has spent two days to finish making you 30 almond cookies liked he has promised and you've made waste his time by baking you cookies just for an uncompleted dare" said Crane.

"What gives Po? I thought you've impressed her already! Has she really not fallen for you attempts? Man, you're a sore loser- ow!" Mantis cried out in pain by a light smack on his head by Monkey's right hand.

"Quiet Mantis. Haven't you listen to what Po and I explained a couple of minutes ago? Maybe I should slow down my voice when I talk to you two. Especially you Crane!" Monkey pointed his right hand at the confused avian.

"What? Me? What did I do?" asked Crane.

"Po told me that both he and Tigress saw you in some clothing store and were talking to somebody who worked there!" Monkey yelled out.

Crane blinked his eyes in surprise, then he turned to Po who stared at him, and said "Oh? You and her saw me?" and he becomes nervous "Oh uh…yeeeaah…I went there to buy some…nice men clothes and a hat for um…".

The avian turned his head around to Monkey who nodded his head as If he allows the bird to let Po know. But then he silently mouthed out some words that only Crane and Mantis could understand except for Po who did not "But if you tell him we have that box, I'll be stealing you hat very soon without you knowing when and won't give it back".

Crane wanted to gulp in his throat for a moment but he doesn't want Po to see it. Then he turned back to Po and resumed "Y-Yoooou…Po".

Po cocked his right brow "Reeeeally? For me? But uh…why?".

Crane twiddled his feathers nervously "Because it's supposedly…a gift…our-our gift from us to you for tomorrow…like presents besides the almond cookies just in case if you are successful…but since you've decided to quit, maybe it's better that we should give those clothes to you for trying your best then?".

Po was surprised 'Oh…Viper is right! The clothes and the hat she saw in this room that Crane bought was for me! But what about-' then he turned to Monkey who agreed with the avian "Yeah, I think we should. Also, I think it's right that I should give you my freshly baked almond cookies tomorrow for breakfast since you've worked and tried so hard to get her attraction. We'll give them to you in the morning. Am I right Mantis?".

"Yup, all for you Po. You've deserved it!" Mantis responded with a nod of his head.

Po didn't know what to say, considering the fact that he was speechless and nervous from the happy smiles on their faces that have somehow made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable 'O-k…they're all smiling at me…they were smiling at me…should they have been feeling disappointed that I've changed my mind?…What kind of a strange uncomfortable chill that I'm just feeling right now?…Could've been more worst than Viper's but…I…I'.

Then he puts on a fake smile on his face, his teeth starts to show while he grins and nodded his head "Oh uh t-t-thank you guys! Whoa, this is really unexpected! Something I've never really expected! At first I thought that you're all going to be feeling disappointed but…instead you guys has decided to go easy on me! Wow! Thanks a lot guys! Group hug!".

When Po stands up with open arms, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis (Who hops on Monkey's right shoulder) gathered together and were gently wrapped in a soft squeeze by Po. The group hug lasted for only 5 seconds until Po lets them go and opens the door "Ok I think our private chat is over. I gotta go make dinner now. I'll have either Tigress or Viper to let you know when I'm done and then we can all dig in!".

"Ok! We'll see you later bud!" said Mantis.

Po then leaves, closes the door, and walked in the hallway. Suddenly he stopped and looked back 'Wait a minute, I've forgotten to ask them about a box that smells like herbal leaves or mints! Did one of them bought another box or maybe it was the box of catnips? Come to think of it, I haven't opened the box yet and I've completely forgotten what the merchant lady from a herbal shop told me about it'. Then he changed his mind by shaking his head 'Nah, I can't delay right now. I have to feed my friends or they'll go hungry. I'll check in my room after a bath and ask those three men tomorrow'. Then he left the hallways and went to the kitchen.

While he was gone, the three men decides to hatch a new plan of their own. Then Crane decides to go to his room "Alright, I'm gonna go get Po's clothes and the box because they're in my room".

Monkey nodded his head as he gets up and opens the door for the avian who was already on his feet "Sure thing Crane, and oh remember something".

Crane stops and looked at Monkey "Watch out for Po, Viper, Tigress, and Shifu if they've decided to come during this critical moment because if you don't…". Monkey then lowered his brow tightly and gave him a glare that send chills to Crane's spine "say goodbye to your hat".

Crane gulped and nodded his head "Ah yes yes I will Monkey! Ka-kaw!" then Monkey closed the door in front of him.

Monkey chuckled in amusement as he sits down with Mantis and rubbed his hands together "Now…let's make sure that tomorrow won't be a big disappointment".

"Because tomorrow becomes a day where the real fun will begin?" asked Mantis.

Monkey nodded his head, turns his head away from Mantis, and grinning to himself with a devious smile like a mad scientist.

**Phew. I'm done with chapter 5! Yeah I know it isn't the final chapter that you guys are waiting for but chapter 6 will be! Of course it'll be a few weeks away for the next update but I promise that I'll try my best to make the best epic chapter that you guys have ever read! So I'll see you guys next time and thanks for reading! Bye! ^^**


End file.
